The Only Exception
by It'smylifenow
Summary: Rachel was over her life in Lima. Damon was just over life in general. Both ready to give up on love entirely until they meet and feel an attraction that could change everyone's life. As they get closer and closer so does danger that neither one could ever anticipate.
1. Chapter 1

The Only Exception

Vampire Diaries and Glee Crossover

She was done. Rachel Berry was no longer going to put up with the heart break she felt everyday that she saw Finn and Quinn together. She could no longer stand living this…this less than average life. She needed more. She needed something better than what life had dealt her. She smiles to herself suddenly. She remembers her dads telling her about family she had in Mystic Falls. This was perfect. She could reinvent herself there. Become the person she was meant to be. She was no longer going to be that pathetic jewish girl who pined after a boy who didn't even deserve her love. Finn Hudson would soon realize his mistake, but she would be long gone and long over him. This was the perfect plan. All she had to do was convince her dads. Shouldn't be hard considering they could never say no to their little angel. She finished brushing her hair and got into bed formulating a plan to get her new life started.

The next morning she walks downstairs with her speech prepared for her dads when she hears yelling. She stopped for a second trying to figure out why the voice was so familiar. Puck? What was he doing here. They weren't that close though they had become friends. She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and says, " Uh, what is going on down here? Puck, what are you doing?" He looks over at her and smiles. Well that's weird, Rachel thinks to herself. Puck walks over to her, "Rachel, tell your dads that we are friends. They think I'm going to hurt you or something." She looks at her dads and nod. They walk out of the room. She sighs and looks back at Puck expectantly. He laughs nervously, "So…I wanted to see if you were ok. You seemed pretty upset yesterday. You know about the whole Finn and Quinn thing." She looks at him confused. "Well yeah I was. But I am so over that now. Listen-" Puck interrupts, "I just wanted you to know that I have a plan to break them up." She stares, incredulous. "What?! Why?" He looks away for a moment, "I'm in love with Quinn. I know I screwed up with her after I got her pregnant and all. I didn't understand my feelings for her until after she had Beth, then it hit me. I wanted to tell her, but then you and Finn broke up and he decided to be with her again. I know you love him and I figured you would want to help." Rachel stared at him for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. She thought about getting Finn back. Is that what she wanted? She used to think he was the love of her life. But now? She shakes her head, "Noah, I'm sorry about all of that. I hope that Quinn wakes up and sees how much you love her, but I just don't feel about Finn the way I used to. I want better for myself. You deserve better to, Noah." Puck nods and starts to walk away. He stops, "What changed?" Rachel thinks of her answer before she says, "I did." He half smiles and walks out the door.

Rachel walks into the living room where her dads are sitting. They look over at her as she sits down across from them. "Dads, I love you both very much. You both have been the best parents a girl could ask for. You support all of my crazy dreams and you make sure that I am happy. It means everything which is why I need you to understand that I can't live here anymore. My heart is breaking every day and my spirit is not far behind. Nobody understands me here. I feel I am too different. I remember you once telling me that I had cousins in Mystic Falls. It would mean the world to me if I could move there for my senior year." Her dads looked at each other. "Rachel, are you sure about this? It is a big decision to make and we know that Finn breaking-" "This has nothing to do with him. At first it did. I came up with the idea after seeing him with Quinn, but then I thought about it more and more and I have never really been that happy here. I am an outsider in my own life. I just need to start over new. Make new friends. Make a new me. Please understand this has nothing to do with either of you." They sit silently for a minute. She was so scared they were going to say no. she closed her eyes. "Rachel, we want what is best for you and if you think this is then we support you. We will make arrangements with your cousins and by the end of this month you will be on your way to Mystic Falls." Rachel jumps up and hugs her dads. Now all she had to do was tell the glee club. That was going to be fun.

At school the next day she prepared another speech in her head. By the time that glee started she was smiling. "Mr. Schue I know you have something to say, but can I make an announcement first?" Mr. Schue looks at her and nods. Santana rolls her eyes, "Nobody cares that you are a loser, Rachel. We all know." Rachel laughs. Everybody looks at her, confused. "Good one Santana. Really. But I have exciting news. I'm sure you will all be excited as well. I have decided that when this school year is over I am going to move to Mystic Falls with some cousins." Everyone gasps. Santana glares at her. "Let me get this straight, Berry. Finn dumps you and gets with Miss perfect so you run away? That doesn't make you a loser at all. That makes you pathetic." Rachel grins. "Oh, Santana. I am going to miss your terrible mean streak. I honestly mean that. You can all think whatever you want. I know that no matter what I say you will anyway. I will however miss some of you greatly. Like Kurt and Blaine. You both have been the best friends I could ever have. And merecedes. You have taught me soo much and remember to use that amazing talent of yours. One day you are going to be a famous diva. Mr. Schue, you haave inspired me in so many ways. I will never forget you. Thank you so much for everything you have done. Oh and Noah! Don't forget what I said." She smiles and walks out of the room before any of them could say anything.

The days go by fast as she packs and makes arrangements. Finally the end of the month arrives and she hugs her dads, Kurt, Blaine, Merecedes and Noah good bye promising to keep in touch and gets on the train.

She walks into her cousins house that night way too excited to be tired. Elena looks at her and smiles, "I hope you like it here. It may be a small town but trust me when I say it is never quiet." Rachel laughs. "I can't wait to get settled in." They set her stuff down in her new room. Elena gives her the tour and shrugs, "So I know you have been on a train all day, but I am meeting some friends at the grill. Do you want to come with me?" Rachel smiles, "Sounds fun."

They arrive and meet up with Elena's friends. Introductions go around, but Rachel is distracted by the guy with the amazing blue eyes who just walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon was done. He couldn't take looking at Elena without wanting to kill someone. Once again someone he loved picked Stefan over him. What was so special about him? He couldn't control himself around human blood. At least Damon accepted who he was. Who else could say that? He was tired of being judged for who he was. He tried to change, but that got him nowhere. As Damon sat at the bar drinking his usual Alaric walks in. He sits down next to Damon who has already ordered his drink. "What's with the depressed look?" Damon laughs, "My life is a joke and I'm pretty sure that everyone is laughing." Alaric gives him a questioning look. Damon sighs, "Elena has officially chosen Stefan over me. I'm drinking." Alaric gives him a pitiful look, "Well, at least it is alcohol and not a person." "For now." Alaric shakes his head. He felt bad for his friend, but sometimes Damon could make things so difficult. "Why don't you find someone else to fall in love with besides your brother's girl?" Damon glares at him, "Gee, why didn't I think of that? I must be the biggest idiot in the world." He gets up and leaves. He gets into his car and drives away. What the hell was he going to do? He felt like tearing off everybody's head. Maybe he should go somewhere else for a while. Get away from Elena and his brother.

The next day he walks into his house to see Stefan and Elena kissing. He coughs loudly and they break apart. Elena, looking uncomfortable, says, "Hey. Where have you been?" Damon smirks, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had to check in with you." He starts to walk upstairs when Stefan says, "She just wants to make sure that you are ok." Damon raises his eyebrow, "You mean she wants to make sure I didn't kill anybody in a jealous rage." They look at each other, guiltily. "Don't worry, brother, everyone is safe and full of blood." He continues to walk upstairs, wanting to get away. He pours himself a glass of bourbon and swallows it all in one gulp, then throws the glass at the wall getting thrill from the noise of shattering glass. Stefan walks in, "Feel better?" Damon runs vampire fast towards him and pins him against the wall. "What do you care?" Stefan pushes him off, "No matter what happens between us you are still my brother. I just want you to be happy, Damon." Damon laughs, shaking his head. "Oh, Stefan, don't go getting sentimental on me. I know you are happy and I am just in the way." Stefan sighs, "When is this going to end? This fighting. We have forever to live. It needs to end at some point. I get it. You love Elena, but you need to get over it. Move on. Be happy." Damon looks at him incredulously, "Just move on. Get the hell over it! Ok fine, but first tell me how easy it would be for you to get the hell over it if she chose me over you." Stefan looks down, thinking. "You're right. It would be hard, but you and she never had a relationship. We do. Why can't you accept that?" Damon just shakes his head, "Get out unless you want a show." He starts taking off his shirt and Stefan walks out of the room. Damon steps into the shower letting the warm water wash over him. He thinks about what he should do. He was seriously considering leaving and starting a whole new life, but then dismissed the thought. He didn't want to just leave Mystic Falls behind; he wanted to leave everything he felt behind. Every emotion. Every thought. There was only one way to do that. Turn it off. Turn it all off.

That night he heads into the Grill. Seeing Alaric at the bar he heads over. Alaric looks over at him, "Are you done throwing a fit?" Damon laughs, "Well I don't know. My brother tells me to just get over Elena, like it is as easy as that. And then I consider leaving just to get away from everything. And then I….." He trails off. Alaric looks at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. When the silence lasted five minutes he asks, "And then you what?" Damon rolls his eyes. "Forget it. I haven't decided if it's a good idea or not." Alaric sets down his drink and turns towards his unlikely best friend, "Now you have to tell me. You have all my senses saying this is going to be bad." Damon smirks, "what are you? Spiderman?" Alaric chuckles, "Ok make fun of that, but seriously what were you considering? It has to be something stupid. You wouldn't be you if it wasn't stupid." Damon ignores him and reaches for his wallet realizing he left it in his car. "I'll be right back." He gets up and goes out to his car. He gets a strange sensation before he finds it. He looks around seeing nothing and shrugs his shoulders not realizing that he is being watched. He walks back into the Grill only to hear Elena's voice. He looks over in the direction it is coming from. He sees a new brunette with them. She looks up to see him and just stares at him, then looks down. For some reason he felt drawn to this girl. He waited until she gets up and walks towards the bathroom before he decides to get up and find out who she is.


	3. Chapter 3

She was about to enter the bathroom when mister blue eyes himself steps in front of her. "New to town?" He asks. She looks up at him and smiles, "What gave it away?" He smirks making her heart melt just a little. "The fact that I have never seen you. And I have met every boring person that has ever come through here. What made you move here?" She laughs, "Now if I told you that, what would we have to talk about the next time you get in my way." He looks at her with an amused expression. "Good point. Can I at least get a name?" She smiles, "Now where would be the fun in that?" She pushes by him. As she enters the bathroom her smile fades into a frown. What the hell was she doing? She left Lima to get away from love not to flirt with the first hot guy that looked her way. She looks at herself in the mirror, "Pull yourself together, Rach." She washes her hands and leaves the restroom.

Damon watches as she goes to sit down next to Elena. He decides to listen in on them. "So, Rach, what made you leave Lima?" Bonnie asks. Rachel looks at all of their expectant faces. "Let's just say that I was surrounded by a whole lot of jackasses." Everyone laughs, including Damon. "I was wondering if there was a place I could get a job?" Elena looks at her, "You don't need to get a job. We can help you get whatever you want." Rachel shakes her head, "I know, but you know what they say about idle hands. Plus I like to make my own money. In case of emergencies you know?" Matt pipes up, "Well, Jeremy and I work here most nights. We could put in a good word for you, right, Jer?" Jeremy nodded, "Anything for you, Cuz." Rachel laughs. So she is related to the Gilberts, Damon thinks to himself. He continues to listen, ignoring Alaric completely. Rachel looks over at the bar and asks, "So, who is the guy in the leather jacket?" Elena glances over and sees Damon. "Damon Salvatore. He is my boyfriend's, Stefan, brother. Why?" Rachel shrugs." I ran into him on the way to the bathroom. He was very…. Flirty." Caroline rolls her eyes, "That is how he is with every girl. He is one of those jackasses that you want to avoid." Rachel raises an eyebrow, "Well, he sure is nice to look at." Bonnie laughs, "don't even go there." Rachel looks around the table. "Ok… But you all can't deny that he is eye candy." They all laugh. Rachel smiles, "Come on! You all know you swooned a little when you first saw him." The girls look at each other. Elena finally confesses, throwing her hands up, "Ok, ok. So he is swoon worthy. That doesn't change the fact that once you get to know him he loses all his charm." Bonnie looks at Elena, "He does have good qualities though." They all look at her surprised. "What?" She exclaims. Tyler speaks up, "usually you are the one who is anti-Damon." Bonnie grins, "True, I am not his biggest fan, but we can't say he is all bad. Every once in a while he does prove to be a normal, caring person. You can't deny that." They all agree. Damon smirks. He never thought the witch would be on his side. Rachel just shakes her head, not ready to make an opinion on a guy she just met. He seemed fine to her. Then Matt says, "He is definitely better than Klaus." Rachel looks back at them, "Who is Klaus?" Caroline and Tyler both say, "Evil." Rachel laughs along with them. They all seemed to have pretty high opinions. She yawns, "Well, looks like the long trip is catching up with me." Jeremy stands up, "I can give you a ride. I would hate for you to run into the so-called evil Klaus." Just then Klaus walks up behind them and says, "Evil? I like to think of it more as confident in what I want. Don't listen to them, love, they have very judgmental opinions of everyone." He smiles. Rachel thinks, there must be something in the water that made all of these guys so attractive. She smiles back, "Don't worry I like to make my own opinions about people." She then walks away with Jeremy.

Klaus laughs as she walks out, "I like her." Tyler looks at him, "What do you want?" Klaus stops laughing. He looks at his first successful hybrid, "Well I decided to drop by and make sure everything was running smoothly." Elena glares at him, "everything is fine. You know the deal, Klaus, one bag of blood a month and you leave all of my loved ones alone." Klaus nods, "I remember. What I don't remember is that pretty girl with your brother wasn't part of that deal." Elena shakes her head, "She is my cousin anf therefor related to me. She counts." Klaus looks as though he is thinking, "Actually she wasn't here during the deal so she doesn't count. Trust me. I keep my word, being an original and all. I think I will have fun playing with her." Just then Damon appears before and yells, "You touch one hair on her head and I will kill you!." Everybody at the table gasp with surprise. Klaus looks interested, "Hmmm so Damon has a new interest. This just gets better and better." He smiles and walks away. Damon growls at his back. Elena looks at Damon. "Calm down. Why are you suddenly so protective over her?" Damon just walks away. They sit there in silence for a minute. Caroline sighs, "Looks like we are going to have to watch both of them. This is going to get dangerous, fast." Elena nods in agreement. "What do we do about Rachel? We can't just tell her everything, can we?" Tyler frowns, "I think we have to. Keeping her in the dark is no longer safe for her. The sooner we tell her the sooner she can learn to protect herself. You know she would eventually find out anyways and it would be in the worst way possible. Like her death." Bonnie contemplates this. "Is it a good idea to tell her so soon? She hasn't even settled in yet." Matt sighs, "We have no choice. Not knowing is a lot worse than knowing." Elena shakes her head, "I just don't want to scare her off. I really like her." Caroline rubs her shoulder in sympathy, "Maybe its for the best. She would be safe and you could visit her from time to time." Elena gets up, "I guess. I am going to go home a figure this all out."

Rachel just stepped into her room when the doorbell rings. She waits a minute before realizing that Jeremy probably fell asleep. She goes downstairs and opens it up. "Hey. What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Finn just stares at her. Rachel starts to worry. "Is everything ok? Did something happen?" Finn nods, "I-I killed someone." Rachel's eyes widen, "What? Who?" Finn shakes his head, "I don't know. It was an accident. But then I started to feel weird. I don't know what is happening to me." Suddenly, Finn falls to the ground in pain. "FINN!" Rachel yells. She pulls him inside. "We need to get you to the hospital." Finn's arm shoots up breaking his shoulder. He screams out in pain. Rachel cries out, "Jeremy! JEREMY!" Jeremy comes running down the stairs. "What the hell is going on?" Finn cries out as more of his bones break. "Something is wrong with him. We need to get him to the hospital." Jeremy looks at Finn, "Rachel you need to get away from him." Rachel looks at him confused, "It's ok Jeremy. I know him. This is Finn. My ex. He was in an accident and someone died." Jeremy pulls out his cell phone. "Tyler, I need you to get here as fast as you can we have a werewolf situation." He hangs up the phone. "They will be here soon. Everything is going to be ok." Rachel looks incredulous, "Did…. Did you just say werewolf? Are you crazy? Finn-"Finn screams out in more pain and his eyes turn a bright yellow. Rachel screams just as Damon and Tyler run through the door. Damon looks at the boy on the floor crying in pain. "You need to get her the hell out of here." Rachel shakes her head, "No! Whatever he is I am going with him. He is in pain." Finn screams out again as his legs break. Rachel cries out. "Oh, God! Finn, it's going to be ok. You are going to be ok." Finn looks at her with pain glassing over his eyes, "Make it stop. It hurts. It hurts so badly." He cries out in more pain. Silent tears start to fall down Rachel's face as Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt run in. Damon looks at Bonnie, "Can you do something to ease his pain or slow it down so we can get him somewhere safe?" Bonnie nods, "I know a spell." She starts to chant. Rachel looks at all of them, "Who are you people?" She starts crying harder. Damon puts his hands on her shoulders, "We are going to take care of him. Come with us back to my house and you can make sure of that." She falls into his arms, crying and slowly nods in agreement.

They arrived at the boarding house 10 minutes later. Finn was taken to the basement to finish his transition and Rachel was sitting on the couch, in shock. She kept repeating, "This can't be happening." over and over again. Elena sat down next to her, "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I know this all seems very strange. We can explain everything." Rachel laughs hysterically, "You can explain? What can you explain? The fact that my ex-boyfriend showed up on the front porch saying that he killed someone and inexplicably fell to the ground writhing in pain as every bone in his body broke. Or maybe the fact that werewolves exist and somehow everyone here is in the loop except me. Or how about the fact that this is all just a ridiculous dream and really I am asleep in my new bed. It has to be. Next you are going to tell me there really is a Santa Claus. This is ridiculous. This can't be happening! You all are crazy!" She starts to hyperventilate. Damon walks over to her and takes her hands and looks straight into her eyes, "Just breathe. Everything is going to be ok. There is no Santa Claus." She looks at him and laughs. He smiles, "There we go. Just sit down while we explain everything." She sits down and they all start telling her everything that had been happening in Mystic Falls.

An hour later Rachel was asleep on the couch with her head resting on Damon's shoulder. Damon smiles, loving how she felt against him. He slowly lifts her up and carries her to his bedroom laying her down. He walks back out and down to the cellar where Stefan was watching the newly transformed wolf. "How is he?" Stefan looks up, "Pretty calm for a wolf. Kind of strange, but I figure it's for the best. How is Rachel doing?" Damon looks through the cell door, "She is sleeping. I think she is still processing the whole vampire/witch/hybrid thing. What a crazy first night here." Stefan laughs, "Never a dull moment. I just hope we didn't scare her away. I know Elena is looking forward to getting to know her better." Damon shrugs, "She is strong. She will be able to handle it once it all sinks in." Stefan opens his mouth to say something, but Caroline walks in. "Hey. We need to talk about the whole Klaus thing. Once he finds out there is another werewolf in town he won't hesitate to change him. I don't think that Rachel will be able to handle that one." Damon and Stefan look at each other. "We forgot all about Klaus. Damn it! Maybe it would be better if we scared her off." Damon looks a Stefan, "you guys are not giving her much credit. She is stronger than she looks." Elena walks down, "How do you know? You barely talked to her." Damon half smiles, "I can just tell. She insisted on coming with us even though she knew what he was turning into. You can't deny that she has some guts." Elena frowns, "guts or not she is more in danger here than anywhere else. Klaus is already looking to make her his new play thing and now her ex decided to show up and give her the scare of her life." Damon glares at her, "She is safer here with all of us protecting her. Now that she knows it is going to be hard to ignore." They hear a whimper come out of the cage. They all look in.

Rachel was sitting just outside the basement door, listening to their conversation. She had woken up in a strange bed. She had been thirsty when she hear them talking and stopped to listen. They didn't think she could handle it. Except Damon who seemed to be the only one on her side. Was this all crazy? Sure it was, but Rachel never ran from something so important. She would prove them wrong. She also realized that she would have to call Quinn. Oh this is going to be fun, she thought sarcastically. She wanted a new life and she had been handed one so new and so different she barely knew what to do with herself. She gets up to walk downstairs when someone grabs her from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

She tries to scream and fight but whoever it was was too strong and moving at the speed of light. When they were in the forest of trees he set her down and she turns around to see who her attacker was. "Klaus!" Klaus smiles, "Hello, love. I hear we have a new were wolf in town and he is somehow connected to you." Her eyes widen. She looks around trying to figure out if it was a good idea to run. He laughs, "Come on, darling. We both know that is a bad idea. I have a proposition for you." She gives up on escape knowing that he is right. "Why should I make a deal with you?" He smiles, charmingly, and says, "Because I can make sure that Finn never suffers another transformation again." Rachel looks up at that. "You mean turn him into a hybrid like you." Klaus nods, "You are a smart girl. He can be free from the pain and suffering. He never has to transform again." Rachel shakes her head, "But then he will be sired to you and have to do whatever you say. Even if you tell him to kill someone or himself." Klaus looks at her sympathetically, "what if I promise you no harm will come to him while he is with me and I will never tell him to kill someone who doesn't deserve it." Rachel thinks about the transition she saw Finn go through. The pain in his screams and the helpless look in his eyes. "You will give me your word that no harm will come to him." He smiles, "I give you my word." Rachel looks down, "And you are an original so you have to keep it right?" He laughs, "We pride ourselves in honesty." Rachel nods, "What do you need me to do?" He looks at her, impressed, "Let me compel you. That way no one will ever know of our secret arrangement and we all win." She looks into his eyes, "Do it."

Rachel walks in the front door only to be attacked in a hard hug by Elena. "Where were you? We thought that something bad had happened to you or you ran away or you… I don't know you were just gone. Don't ever do that again." Rachel laughs, "Sorry I just needed some fresh air. I took a little walk. No big deal." Damon laughs harshly, "no big deal after everything we told you. Weren't you listening? It is dangerous out there." Rachel looks at him with amusement, "no offense, but I'm pretty sure there are more supernaturals in here than there are out there right now. Speaking of, how is Finn?" Caroline looks at the couch, "he is back to his normal self. A little confused but he was asking for you." Rachel nods, relieved and walks into the living room. Finn looks up at her, "Rachel? What the hell happened? One minute I am talking to you the next I wake up naked in their basement." Rachel half smiles and sits across from him, "Finn, why did you come here?" Finn shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I missed you and wanted to see you again. It's hard not being around you every day." Rachel laughs, incredulous, "You have got to be kidding me. You can't keep doing this, Finn. You are with Quinn now. You made your choice now stick with it. I am tired of these fickle games you play. Grow the hell up!" She gets up, "By the way I called Quinn. She is on her way. I don't think she is alone either. Have fun explaining this to her." Rachel walks into the kitchen almost to the back door when Finn grabs her arm. "Rachel, please. You have to underst-"Before he could finish that sentence Klaus runs through the back door feeding Finn his blood and breaking his neck. Rachel screams. "FINN! What the hell did you do? He is dead! You killed him!" Everybody runs through the kitchen door to see Finn on the floor, Rachel kneeling next to him and Klaus smiling over them both. Damon rushes forward, but is too late. Klaus disappears. He goes over to Rachel, pulling her against him, "I'm so sorry. He will wake up again. Just different." Just then they hear a sharp intake of air as Finn wakes up. "What just happened?" Rachel walks towards him and kneels down. She pulls the knife that she was hiding and slices her hand and puts it up to Finn's mouth. Everyone in the kitchen freezes. Finn starts to drink from her until finally Tyler runs forward and pulls him away. Rachel falls to the ground. Damon picks her up and lays her on the couch. "He must have compelled her. That is what she was doing outside earlier. He must have compelled her to start that whole fight just so they would be alone." Rachel slowly opens her eyes, "Wh-what happened?" She moves her injured hand and cries out in pain. "What did I do?" they all look at her with sympathy in their eyes. Damon walks forward and sits on the couch next to her, "You helped Finn transition into a hybrid." Just then Finn walks in, "What the hell did you say? What is happening to me?" Rachel sits up and smiles at Finn. "You are a hybrid now. Half vampire, half werewolf. It means that you no longer have to go through the painful transformation you went through last night. You are free." She says with a huge smile. Everyone stares at her wondrously. Elena speaks up, "He is sired to Klaus now. Whatever Klaus says he will do. Even if that means hurting you or someone else." Rachel just shakes her head, "He gave his word that he wouldn't do that. Don't worry. You are all safe and Finn doesn't have to worry about being helpless ever again." Finn smiles broadly, "You are right. I feel amazing. This is awesome. I have never felt more alive." Rachel jumps up and runs into his embrace, "Told you everything would be ok." Finn laughs, "Rachel Berry, always right about everything." She pulls away. "Well, I guess this means you are going back to Lima now." Finn frowns, "Are you serious? After everything that happened you expect me to go back like nothing changed?" Rachel shakes her head, "No not like nothing changed. You are different now. You are going to have to adjust, but I left for a reason and I would prefer if you weren't around to remind me of that life." Finn looks at her angrily, "You have got to be kidding me! How can you be so annoying? Most of the time I can't even stand to be around you without wanting to hit the mute button." Rachel smirks, "Oh go on Finn. Continue with the other half." Finn grabs her face and pulls her into a hard kiss. She yanks back and smacks him across the face. He barely flinches. "So that's how it's going to be?" Rachel backs up, "Get the hell away from me, Finn Hudson. I want nothing to do with you ever again!" Damon steps forward, "you better listen if you don't want to be hurt. Finn opens his mouth to say something when they hear a knock on the door. Rachel sighs, "That must be Quinn."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel opens the door. Her face lights up when she sees who it is. "Oh my God, Kurt! How have you been?" She hugs him tightly. Blaine steps in behind him. "Miss me?" Rachel smiles and pulls him into a hug. Kurt laughs, "So where's my brother?" Finn steps into view. "I thought Quinn was coming." Kurt frowns, "She should be pulling up any minute." Just as he says that they hear a car pull up. Rachel rolls her eyes, "Great. She brought Santana with her." Kurt rubs her arms sympathetically, "Sorry. Puck is here too. He couldn't resist seeing where the amazing Rachel Berry lives." Rachel laughs as they walk into the open door way. Kurt looks past her to where her new friends were. "Are you going to introduce us?" Rachel looks over her shoulder and smiles, "Oh where are my manners. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Quinn, and Noah these are my cousins Elena and Jeremy and their friends Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Damon and Stefan." They all smile awkwardly at each other. Quinn turns to Finn, "so do you have an explanation as to how you ended up here?" Finn looks at Kurt, who shrugs, nervously, "Uh… well... I had some car parts to pick up for Burt and I figured I would stop by and see Rachel." Rachel coughs. Santana looks at her along with Quinn. Santana smirks, evilly, "Hello, loser. Long time no see. I see you are up to your old tricks." Rachel smiles sweetly, "Oh Santana. How I have missed your hypocritical criticisms." Santana glares, "Excuse me?" Rachel keeps smiling, "Well considering you slept with my boyfriend and everybody else's you really have no right to judge me. Also I never stole Finn. Quinn got pregnant by some other guy." Santana yells, "don't make me get all Lima Heights on your ass." Puck walks over and pulls Santana back, "Back off! Will you two ever just get over how much you hate each other? This is ridiculous." Santana rolls her eyes, "Awh, Puck, don't tell me you are falling for her pathetic act now." Rachel just turns away. "Qui-"Quinn slaps her hard across the face. "Oh, god. I am so sorry. I don't know why I did that." Rachel looks at her with a hand to her face, "its ok. Nice slap, by the way. Very dramatic." Quinn laughs. Kurt walks between the girls, "Is this little girl fight over now? It was getting a little over the top." Rachel grabs his hand and says, "I really have missed you." Kurt laughs, "We saw each other like 2 days ago when you left." Rachel giggles, "It has been a very long 2 days." Kurt looks impressed, "Do spill all the gossip." Rachel just shakes her head. She walks over to where Elena and Jeremy are standing. "I'm sorry for all the trouble this is causing. I really didn't mean to bring all this drama here with me. I guess it's true what they say. You can never escape your past."

Damon had been watching Rachel the whole time. How she dealt with that Santana girl to how she reacted when Quinn slapped her. He had been ready to rip that girls head off until he heard what she said. He shook his head. He could not get a handle on this girl. Her fearless strength. But even under that was the girl who cared so much that she easily accepted the supernatural to help out her ex, who he really didn't like. The more he was around her the more attracted he was to her. Everything she did amazed him. Everything she said amazed him. He watches as she walks over to Elena and Jeremy apologizing for the crazy. He hears yelling by the door and see Quinn crying and telling Finn how much he hurt her. Wow these people were dramatic. He feels someone touch his arm. He looks over to see Rachel smiling up at him. He was coming to enjoy that smile. "Well, I thought it was a surprise how well you took the whole vampire thing until l saw all this crazy." She laughs, "trust me this barely scratches the surface. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for all of this. I really didn't mean to bring all this chaos into your house." He looks at her questioningly, "there is now need to apologize. I got to get to know a little more about you other than the absolutely nothing you gave me when we first spoke." She laughs, "Well now you see why I was so hesitant to spill my life story to a mysterious stranger." He smiles, "I find this all fascinating." She shakes her head, "Well, then may-"she breaks off when they hear a scream. "Oh no that is Quinn!" Rachel runs over to the foyer only to see Finn sucking blood out of Quinn's neck. "Finn! Stop! DAMON!" Damon runs over and pulls the hybrid off of her. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You idiot!" Rachel hears her friends start to walk over. She steps back into the living room. "Quinn just got a little cut on her neck. Freaked her out a little." She looks at her Mystic Falls friends pleadingly. Elena, taking the hint, "why don't you come to the kitchen for some refreshments while they clean her up?" They all agreed and Rachel mouthed a "thank you" before she went back to check up on Quinn. Damon compels her to forget what Finn did and tells her she ran into something sharp and upon seeing the blood she screamed. He hears Rachel's footsteps approach. "She should be fine. I compelled her so she shouldn't remember what happened. Quinn gets up and walks to the kitchen. Damon stands up about to do the same. "Damon, wait." He turns around. She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek, "Thank you." She smiles and walks to the kitchen. Damon smiles. This was going to be a good summer.


	7. Chapter 7

The summer months passed quickly. After all the drama on her first day there, Rachel was glad of the calm. Unfortunately, for her, Finn had stayed in town and moved in with Klaus. She tried her best to avoid him, but it was a small town. She spent a lot of time at the Salvatore house with Elena and Stefan. Not that she liked to be the third wheel; she just liked to be able to see Damon without anyone questioning her. They came to rely on each other to be there whenever the other needed to talk. By the time the first day of school arrived, Rachel was settled and happy. Caroline walks over to her locker, "Are you nervous?" Rachel shrugs, "Not really. I have performed in front of huge crowds. First day at a new school is child's play." Caroline laughs, "Well, we have the first class together with Mr. Saltzman along with everyone else." Rachel smiles, "Perfect way to start the day with all my friends." They walk into class and Rachel stops in her tracks. There in the front row sits none other than Finn Hudson. Rachel rolls her eyes, "Great." Caroline looks at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry. Come one you can sit next me and we can gossip about what a jackass he is." Rachel laughs and follows her to the back. They sit through the class with Rachel dealing with Finn looking back at her. She rolls her eyes and avoids his gaze. When the bell rings, she walks out with Elena only to be cornered by Finn. "We need to talk." She pushes by him, "No we don't. Listen, Finn, I know you are going through a lot right now and I'm sorry really, but you and me, never going to happen again." She walks away. Stefan steps up to him and says, "You better stay away from her." Finn laughs, "Or what? I'm going to have to deal with you?" Stefan shakes his head. "Not me. Damon. He can be even scarier than Klaus when he wants to be." Finn gives him a worried look, "That's the problem. Klaus. He has this sick obsession with her." Stefan looks around, "what do you mean?" Finn steps back, "I can't. Not here." Stefan nods, "We will figure something out." They walk apart.

Rachel and Elena watch as Stefan and Finn walk apart from each other. "I wonder what that was about." Elena shakes her head, "I don't know. Where is Caroline when you need her?" Just then Caroline walks up to them with a worried look on her face. Rachel laughs, "Wow. That was pretty impressive, Elena." Elena ignores her, "Are you ok, Car?" Caroline shakes her head. "It's not me we need to worry about its Rachel." Rachel looks at her sharply, "What do you mean?" Caroline looks down, "I overheard what Stefan and the hybrid were talking about. It seems Klaus is obsessed with you. And that is never a good thing." Rachel frowns. Elena puts an arm around her shoulders. Jeremy and Tyler walk over to them. "What's going on?" Tyler asks as he kisses Caroline. Rachel just walks away. What the hell has she gotten herself into? She let him turn Finn into a hybrid and now she was his prime target? She was really bad at making deals. She thought about telling everyone what really happened that day. They would be so mad at her but did she have a choice? She enters the bathroom and locks the door. She looks at herself in the mirror. "What am I going to do?" Just then someone steps out of the stall. "Stop talking to yourself would be a good start." Rachel looks at her in the reflection of the mirror, "Who are you?" The blonde smiles, "I'm Rebecca. I just started here too." Rachel looks at her hands. "Well, if you want a suggestion I would run as far away from here as you can." Rebecca laughs, "That bad?" Rachel nods, "You meet one wrong person and suddenly life as you know it is over." Rebecca looks at her, "You must mean my brother, Klaus." Rachel turns around, "You are related to Klaus. Perfect." Rebecca smiles sadly, "Sorry, but with my brother's habit of daggering me when I don't do what he wants forces me to take you with me." Rachel just nods.

Elena and Stefan walk into the boarding house with Finn behind them. Damon looks up, "what the hell is he doing here?" Stefan steps up to his brother, "Its about Klaus and his apparent obsession with Rachel." Damon head snaps up, "What are you talking about?" Finn speaks up, "Look, I love Rachel and I know that she doesn't feel the same. I can accept that. What I can't accept is her getting her and with my sire to Klaus, I cant guarantee I could protect her from him." Elena covers her face, "I am so tired of this guy. Cant he just leave us all alone?" Caroline and Tyler walk in. "Have you guys seen Rachel? She was supposed to meet us for lunch and never showed up." Damon growls, "Did you know about this, hybrid?" Finn looks down at his feet, "Like I said. I am sired to Klaus." Damon throws him against the wall. "Damon! Calm down. We will get her back." Elena looks at Stefan, "We need a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel sits on the couch in the Mikaelson living room next to Rebecca. She frowns, "What is this about? If he wanted to hang out he could have just asked." Rebecca laughs, "You are a funny one. He wants more than to hang out. You have become close with his enemies. He can't lay a hand on any of them and then you come to town. You are a walking loophole in his deal." Rachel grimaces, "So what? He is going to keep me prisoner. To what end? He is getting everything he needs." Rebecca nods, "Except for Katerina. He thinks that they know where she is. Plus he is fascinated with you." Rachel laughs without any humor, "Fascinated? He barely knows me." Just then Klaus walks through the door. "Hello, darling. Sorry about the dramatics, but sometimes they are necessary. They will do what I want to get you back." Rachel laughs harshly, "You are an idiot if you think Katherine would tell them where she is. She has been evading you for 500 years for a reason." Klaus frowns, "You better watch what you say there, love. I am being a good host by not tying you up." Rachel bows her head, "You kidnapped me. I wasn't invited you are no host. You are a captor. Let's not mistake this relationship for what it really is." Klaus vampire runs to her. She gasps as he puts his face close to hers, "You are either very brave or very stupid. You better be very careful with what you say next." Rachel's looks right in his eyes, "or what? You can't kill me. You need me to make your bargain." Rebecca speaks up, "Maybe you should listen." Klaus smiles, "No she is right. I can't kill her." He grabs her arm, "I could, however, do much worse." Rachel looks at him with shock, "What could be worse?" He just smiles

"I don't like this." Damon says as they look at the Mikaelson mansion. Stefan answers, "It's the only way." They knock on the door. Rebecca answers with a bright smile, "Well, well if it isn't the Salvatore brothers. Come in. We have a lot to catch up on." Damon rolls her eyes, "Just tell me where she is." Rebecca feigns innocence, "Who?" Stefan glares, "Don't play stupid." Rebecca's smile fades, "Fine, come in." They step inside and look around. "Follow me into the dining room. There you will find your answer." They walk in and see Rachel slumped over with her hands tied behind her back. Damon steps forward, but Rebecca holds him back. "Don't even think about it." Klaus walks in. "So you have made it. And you see what a poor state Rachel is in. You should teach your human some manners. Although I do admire her… bravery." They hear a moan and they all look over at Rachel. As she looks up they see the dried blood on her forehead and mouth. Damon growls, "You bastard! How dare you touch her!" Stefan puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What do you want? Rachel coughs, "Katherine. He wants Katherine." They look at Klaus, "We don't know where she is." Klaus smiles wickedly, "You have a week to find her or." He walks over to Rachel with his fangs extended, "I will drain her dry." Damon walks forward, "What makes you think we can find her if you can't." Klaus laughs, "Because you are the Salvatore brothers. She will come for you." They laugh, "You must live in a fantasy world." Klaus glares, "I don't care how you do it, just get her here and Rachel goes free and clear." Stefan nods, "Fine. We will get her here, but no more harm comes to her while we look." Klaus agrees.

Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie and Elena wait at the Gilbert house waiting for news. The door opens and they jump up only to see Alaric. He looks at them, "Don't look so disappointed. What is going on?" Elena sits back down, "Klaus has Rachel. We are waiting for Damon and Stefan to get back with news." Alaric curses. "What are they going to do to get her back?" Jeremy shakes his head, "They only went over to figure out what he wanted. To see if they could settle this without anyone getting hurt." Alaric frowns, "How did Stefan get Damon to agree to that?" They all shrug. Damon and Stefan walk in with Damon yelling, "I can't believe we left her there!" Stefan looks at the ceiling, "We had to. If we had tried to get her out she would be in worse shape, meaning dead. If we do this right we can get her out of there without that happening." Elena runs over, "Did you find out what he wants?" Damon sits down, "The impossible. He wants us to find Katherine." Jeremy scoffs, "If he can't find her, how does he expect us to?" Stefan looks down, "I don't know. All I know is she won't come back as long as Klaus is in town." "So lie." Everybody looks at Alaric. "Tell Katherine that Klaus has left on a lead to find her." Damon half smiles, "We have to sell it. We can't just tell her we have to make it look like he actually left. She won't show her face unless she has proof." Elena shakes her head, "She won't just come because you ask her to. You have to have something she wants." Matt looks up, "Like a way to kill Klaus." They all look at him. "Think about it. She has been running for 500 years because of Klaus. If she thinks there is a way to kill him she will come crawling back on her hands and knees. She just wants to be free to do whatever she wants." They all smile. Bonnie laughs, "I can cloak Klaus so she can't see him. It's a simple spell." Damon nods, "What about Rachel? We can't just leave her there." Elena grabs his face, "We will get her out of there. She will be fine." Damon grabs her wrists and takes her hands off his face. "I know." He walks out the door.

Rachel sits on the bed in her prison cell. There were no windows and only one door and that was locked and being guarded by none other than Finn. So this is what she gets for making a deal with the devil. She was such an idiot. She falls back on the bed and winces. She forgot about her head wound. They were never going to get Katherine to agree. From what she heard about Katherine she only thought about herself. Rachel starts to panic. She knew she was about to die. This wasn't supposed to be her life. This wasn't the new life that she had planned when she moved out of Lima. She sobs into her pillow. She had played the tough act earlier because she was sure she would be saved, but now. They had left her here. All by herself. With no clue how to save her. As she lies in bed looking at the ceiling, Finn struggles with his orders. He couldn't keep her locked in there, but every time he talked himself into opening the door to let her out something inside him prevents him from moving. It was the stupid sire bond. He could hear her crying. It broke his heart to listen to. He was close to tears when Rebecca walks up to him. "Klaus needs to see you." Finn looks at her confused, "I can't unless he says it. He told me to only listen to him and no one else. Not even you." She rolls her eyes, "Damn him! Sorry about this." She snaps his neck. "You will be awake in a couple minutes." She walks into the room, "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are you helping me?" Rebecca smiles, "I like you. The way you stood up to Klaus. Very ballsy. Plus that bastard daggered me." Rachel laughs, "Thanks. I owe you." Rebecca shakes her head, "Don't worry about. Just be my friend. I kind of miss having friends that aren't compelled to like me." Rachel frowns, "You should just be yourself. You let your brother define you too much. I know he is your brother and family is everything, but at some point you have to think of yourself and what makes you happy." Rebecca ponders that. "That is excellent advice. I love my brother even if he daggers me every once in a while, but at the same time I hate him. I just want to be normal." Rachel laughs at that, "Sometimes normal is overrated." Rebecca smiles. They arrive at the boarding house and walk in. "Hello?" Rachel yells. Rebecca listens, "I don't think anyone is home."

Damon takes another drink of whiskey at the Grill. Alaric sits in his normal spot. "She is going to be fine. Damon grimaces, "Why does everybody keep saying that?" Suddenly they hear a loud commotion at the door. Klaus walks in looking angry. He seems them and storms over, "Where is she?" They look at each other confused. "Where is who?" Klaus grabs the front of his shirt, "Don't play dumb with me, Damon! Rachel! Where is she?" Damon shakes his head, "She isn't with you?" Klaus uses compulsion, "Tell me where Rachel is now!" Damon, compelled, "I don't know. I thought she was with you." Alaric pushes his way between them, "You mean to tell me you lost her? Did someone take her?" Klaus shrugs, "I don't know. I go to see her and Finn is on the floor with his neck snapped and her door is wide open." Damon smiles "So either Finn killed himself or someone betrayed you and helped her escape." Alaric calls Stefan, "Stefan, Klaus lost Rachel." Stefan looks at Elena, "What do you mean he lost her?" Alaric laughs, "As in she escaped somehow." Klaus grabs the phone, "You better hope you find her first." He throws the phone against the wall and runs out. Damon laughs, "Very dramatic. But he is right. We need to find her first."

Rebecca wanders around the downstairs while Rachel tries to find something decent to drink. "Well, they have a lot of bourbon." Rebecca smiles, "Perfect." Rachel pours them both a glass. "I wonder where they are at." Rebecca shrugs, "Probably trying to find a way to save you. There is no way that Katherine will come to the rescue." Rachel hands her a glass, "I didn't think she would. From what they told me she is pretty selfish." Rebecca rolls her eyes, "That is the understatement of the century. Katherine is the type of girl who could manipulate anybody to do anything without compulsion." Rachel frowns. They really thought that was the way to save her. They had to have something up their sleeves. Rebecca watches her, "What are you thinking about?" Rachel takes a drink, "Just wondering if the Salvatore brothers had a different plan than Katherine to save me." Rebecca chuckles, "Don't underestimate those two. They know how to get what they want." The front door opens and Stefan and Elena walk in. They look at the two of them shocked. Rebecca smiles, "You should really lock your doors. Anybody could walk in." Elena glares, "What are you doing here?" She points to Rachel. "She rescued me." Stefan just stares, "Why?" Rebecca smirks, "Just say thank you." She gets up and vampire runs out. Damon and Alaric walk in and stop, looking at Rachel. "Surprise." She says. They all smile when something speeds by them, grabs Rachel, snaps her neck and speeds out. Elena cries out and drops to the floor next to her. Stefan runs after the person who killed her. Damon's eyes widen as he falls to the floor. Alaric looks on in wide eyed shock.


	10. Chapter 10

_**a/n: First of all, thank you for the reviews. I really do appreciate it. Second, i realize that the story is hard to follow with all the long paragraphs and i apologize for that. This is my first story that I have actually let anyone read. I will try my best to make it more readable. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if you like the layout better. :)**_

* * *

Damon looks at the girl on his couch. She looked so peaceful. Like she was asleep. But he knew she wasn't. This sleeping beauty would never wake up. Elena walks in with tears falling down her face along with Caroline.

"We need to come up with a story."

Elena touches his shoulder,

"Damon-"

He shrugs her off. "No don't. Just don't. She was innocent in all of this. This doesn't make any sense."

They all look at him and see the silent tears fall down his face. Suddenly, Rachel gasps. They look at her with surprise as she shoots up to a sitting position.

"What the hell just happened?"

They stare at her silently. She looks at all of their faces.

"What?"

Stefan comes into the room and stops, "You were dead."

Rachel's eyes widen in shock, "What do you mean? I'm not dead. I can't be. Oh my god!"

Damon sits down next to her and takes her hand, "You died, but you didn't stay dead. You are a vampire."

She shakes her head, "But how?"

They all look at each other. Tyler speaks up, "Klaus must have fed you his blood."

Rachel frowns, "Why don't I remember that?"

Caroline sits down on her other side, "He must have compelled you to forget."

Rachel puts her head in her hands and starts to cry. Damon pulls her towards him and comforts her.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. This shouldn't have happened to you."

Rachel looks up at him, "What happens now."

Alaric steps in, "You either choose to die or complete the transition and drink human blood."

She cries out, "I can't drink human blood! I don't even eat meat."

Damon holds her at shoulder length, "it's up to you Rachel but if you don't you will die. Are you ready for that?"

She shakes her head, "I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

Jeremy walks over to her and cuts his hand, "Here drink it."

She looks at him startled, "No, I can't. What if I drink too much?"

As he gets closer it gets harder for her to resist. Without realizing it she rises and walks closer to him. She grabs his arm and puts it to her mouth. As she gets her first drink her eyes start to change and her fangs come out. She lifts her head for a second only to bite into his arm deeper and starts to drink with a sigh. He sinks to the floor along with her and she feels someone pull her back. She falls to the ground with Damon over her.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. I couldn't stop."

Jeremy laughs, "No problem. If you had killed me I would have come back to life anyway."

She wipes her mouth. She stands up and looks around her. "This isn't going to be easy is it?" They all shake their heads.

* * *

The next day at school Rachel stares at her locker. She listens to everybody's conversations. Listens to all the normal teenage drama around her. Girls complaining about their boyfriends. Guys complaining about not getting laid. Then she thought about her problem. She thought about the one thing she wanted more than anything. She could hear all of their heartbeats. She could hear the blood rushing through their veins. She puts her head against the locker. Finn walks over to her,

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. If I could have stopped him I would have."

Rachel doesn't look up, "I know, Finn. I'm fine." She walks away.

* * *

Elena watches Rachel as she walks away from Finn. She looks over to Stefan,

"We have to do something. We can't let her get depressed."

Stefan furrows his eyebrows, "I don't know what to do. Her whole world has been turned upside down." They both frown.

* * *

Rachel walks into Alaric's classroom and takes her seat next to Caroline.

Caroline looks at her sympathetically, "How are you doing?"

Rachel ignores her. She was tired of that question. She didn't even want to be here but she knew if she stayed home she would go crazy. Alaric walks in.

"So it is time for another decade dance and as usual we are going to be studying that decade in class."

Rachel laughs. Everyone looks at her.

"Really? A decade dance. Is there anything normal about this town?"

Alaric sits on the edge of his desk, "How is that not normal?"

She looks at him, amused, "Well most schools have homecoming. They announce a king and queen. The wear normal fancy dresses and suits. But no, instead this school insists you dress up from another decade."

Alaric laughs, "Isn't it better to be a little different from time to time."

She smiles, "Of course. From time to time. Not forever. Forever is just too long."

Alaric gives her a sad look, "I have a feeling we aren't talking about a decade dance."

Rachel looks at her desk, "Probably not."

A tear slowly trickles down her cheek and falls onto her desk.

"Excuse me."

She walks out of the classroom and outside. She sits down on a bench and puts her head in her hands. Suddenly she hears crying. She looks around. She gets up and starts walking towards the sound. She walks around the corner and sees a girl sitting on the ground.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

The girl looks up, "my boyfriend broke up with me."

Rachel touches her arm, "I'm sorry. It's going to be ok. I know something that will cheer you up."

The girl looks questioningly at her, "What?"

Rachel's fangs lower and she bites the girl's neck. The girl screams and Rachel puts her hand over her mouth.

She stops and looks in the girls eyes, "Don't be afraid. Don't scream. Everything is going to be fine."

The girl nods. Rachel goes back to drinking her blood. All she could think about is how good it taste and how great she felt in that moment. She pulled back.

"Do you have a scarf?"

The girl nods.

"Wear it until that heals." She gets up and wipes off her mouth. She walks back to class with a smile on her face.

* * *

At lunch Rachel sits down with the rest of her friends and smiles.

Caroline looks at her, "So, I saw this girl with a scarf around her neck."

Rachel raises her eyebrow, "That's kind of where you wear scarves. I would be more worried if she wore it around her legs."

Caroline frowns, "It's the middle of August."

Rachel laughs, "So you have something against fashion statements in the month of August?"

Caroline shakes her head, "No but I also smelled blood on her."

Rachel shrugs and says, "She could have cut her finger. I think you are overreacting to this whole scarf thing. People don't need vampires to do the whole bleeding thing."

She gets up and walks away.

Caroline frowns, "Well that went well."

Elena shakes her head, "We need to get that scarf off."

Stefan agrees.

Tyler looks at all of them, "Is it really that big of a deal? The girl is still alive and breathing. So she has to wear a scarf for a couple days."

Matt nods his agreement, "At least we didn't find a dead body. Little victories right?"

Stefan shakes his head at them, "Yeah today it is just a little blood. Tomorrow it is a little more than we are finding dead bodies. We need to stop this before it begins."

* * *

Rachel walks into the Salvatore house and plops down on the couch.

Damon walks towards her, "Rough day?"

She laughs harshly, "Your brother and friends are driving me crazy."

Damon smirks, "Yeah I heard about the whole scarf incident. It was a little reckless, but she is still alive."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I'm a vampire. I drink blood. And as it turns out I enjoy it. Is that so wrong?"

Damon sits next to her, "Not at all. As a matter of fact I share your sentiment, but there is a time and place and I know the perfect place."

Rachel touches his face, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

He laughs, "You are going to want to get ready."


	11. Chapter 11

_**a/n: I know that Finn is the unlikely werewolf, but I thought that would give the story a little unexpected twist. I don't really like to be predictable and I also felt it would give Rachel a little bit more of an emotional struggle. I know I am not the best writer, but just bear with me. The more chapters I write the more is revealed and sometimes it even surprises me. Also sorry I am a little late in explaining myself. :)**_

* * *

Elena walks into her house, "Rachel? Are you home?"

Silence meets her. She sighs and walks into the kitchen. She looks in the fridge looking for something to eat. The doorbell rings. She closes the fridge and walks over to the front door. She opens it up and rolls her eyes. She attempts to slam it in her visitors face but she stops it.

Rebecca glares, "Contrary to popular belief I do actually care. I heard what Klaus did to Rachel and I wanted to make sure Rachel was… adjusting."

Elena raises her eyebrows, "How do I know this isn't some crazy scam."

Rebecca just shakes her head, "Is Rachel here or not?"

Elena frowns, "No she isn't. I don't know where she is."

Rebecca smile, "She is probably with Damon. That's where I would go if I were in love with him."

Elena furrows her brows, "She isn't in love with him."

Rebecca laughs, "You are obviously in denial. Can't get over the fact that he doesn't love you anymore?"

Elena rolls her eyes and closes the door.

She gets her phone out and calls Stefan, "Is Rachel there?"

"No, no one is home."

"Great. That means that Rachel must be off somewhere with Damon."

* * *

"So where are you taking me and why am I dressed in the ridiculous costume?"

He smirks, "you look amazing and you will see. Trust me we will be having an amazing time."

He drives into a college parking lot. He parks and gets out.

He walks around and opens her door, "You invited me to a frat party?"

Damon smiles, "Everybody is dressed in horror movie costume and drinking. Nobody would suspect a thing."

She smiles wickedly. They walk in to a crowded fraternity house.

"The trick to finding a good victim is looking for the biggest ego maniacal douche."

She looks around. She tunes into the noise all around her and hears a guy hitting on some girl, "Come on. I'm hot. You're smokin' and have a bangin' bod. We should totally get together."

Rachel grins and points, "Him."

She walks over to him and smiles flirtatiously, "Hey."

He looks over at her and half smiles, "Hey, baby. You lookin' to hook up."

She steps closer and rubs her hand up his chest and grabs the outside of his shirt and pulls him to a remote corner.

She compels him, "You won't scream. You aren't going to be scared."

She lets her fangs out and bites into his neck. She savors every drop of blood.

She pulls back and says, "Now you are going to leave all of the girls here alone and drink until you pass out."

She turns around to see Damon smiling, "Ready for some fun?"

Her smile widens and she takes the hand that he offers her. They walk out on the dance floor. Damon compels a few of the college students to be their "friends." As they dance around they drink some blood letting it drip down their faces. Rachel dances closer to Damon and puts her arms around his neck. She felt like they were dancing on air. She gets a little closer and he leans down closer and kisses her. She kisses back more urgently. He deepens the kiss. She moans under his mouth as he pulls her closer. They break apart and Rachel continues to dance. Damon grins loving the view. Rachel was having the best time of her life. Maybe being a vampire wasn't as bad as she initially thought.

* * *

They walked into the boarding house still laughing. Damon pulls her in for a kiss. They hear a cough and break apart. Elena is standing there looking at them with her arms crossed. She takes in their appearance including the blood on their clothes.

Rachel smiles, "Hey, Elena."

Elena glares, "What were you doing? No scratch that I can see clearly what you were doing. They are people not human blood bags. You can't just use them like this."

Damon scoffs, "Oh get off your high horse. We didn't kill anybody and it was all harmless fun."

Elena shakes her head, "Oh, please. Drinking people's blood is not harmless."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "God, Elena. I am a vampire. That is what vampires do. Stop being all judgmental. You don't even understand."

Elena looks sympathetic, "I get it. It's a big change for you and you are just trying to get used to it. But there are other options. Animal blood. Just ask Stefan."

Damon laughs harshly, "That's because Stefan can't drink human blood without going crazy and turning into ripper. Trust me he would rather be drinking human blood."

Rachel just shakes her head, "Listen, I know this is hard to believe, but tonight I had fun. The most fun I have had in a while. Just let me do what I need to do. I promise I won't go too crazy and start killing people."

Elena looks down for a minute, and then looks back up with a small smile, "Fine. But be careful. I am just trying to look out for you."

Rachel walks over and hugs her, "I know. And I appreciate it, but until you turn into a vampire you can't understand. I hope you never have to understand."

Elena pulls back and smiles, "I'm going leave you two alone."


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel looks over at Damon who had his eyes closed, "I know you aren't sleeping. We just laid down."

He chuckles, "Maybe I am that tired. We did just get home from a party where we were then berated by mother dearest."

She laughs, "Come on. Elena wasn't that bad. She is just trying to look out for me. Oh, don't give me that look."

He looks away, "You explained exactly what a mother does."

Rachel puts her hand on his face and turns it towards her, "I wouldn't know considering I never really had a mother. Just don't give her a hard time. We both know she means well."

He pouts, "But it is so fun."

Rachel laughs for a minute, "You are so adorable."

He smirks, "Just adorable?"

She closes her eyes, "With that pout, yes. Just adorable."

He rolls over on top of her and pins her hands above her head, "How about now?"

She raises her head to kiss him and flips their positions, "Come on. You could do better than that."

He grins wickedly and rips her dress off and runs his hands over her stomach. She throws her head back.

"How about now?"

He flips her back over.

She smiles, "dangerously hot."

He smiles and kisses her passionately as she starts to take his shirt off.

* * *

The next morning Damon watches her as she sleeps. She is so beautiful, he thinks to himself. He wonders how he was so lucky to meet her. He just wished she had still been human, like she wanted. He loves the vampire part of her, but he knows this is never what she wanted.

Her eyes flutter and she looks at him, "You know it is creepy when people stare at sleeping people."

He laughs, "It's kind of hard not to when said person is naked in my bed." She just stretches and he groans.

"You are just trying to torture me now, aren't you?"

she shrugs. "Maybe. Hmmm, I think I need a shower, but who will wash my back?"

He laughs and picks her up. She squeals. He kisses her as he turns on the shower.

* * *

Rachel walks into the kitchen, "Please tell me there is coffee."

Stefan looks at her and smiles, "Of course. Couldn't live without it."

She laughs and he hands her a mug.

She takes her first sip and sighs with relief, "I am so glad that I can still enjoy things like coffee. It's my only saving grace."

Damon walks in, "Only?"

She smiles, shyly, "Ok one of them."

He smirks.

Stefan frowns, "That's a little too much information this early in the morning." They both laugh. Rachel's phone rings.

"Hey, Elena. What's up?"

"Um, a couple of your friends are here. They are saying they have some exciting news for you."

Rachel frowns, "Which friends?"

"Kurt, Blaine and Puck."

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise, "I will be home shortly."

* * *

Elena looks at the three boys across from her.

"Rachel should be back any minute now."

Puck smiles, "She is still living here right?"

Kurt pipes up, "It's not like her to be out this early."

Elena smiles awkwardly, "She still lives here. She just stayed somewhere else last night."

Blaine asks, "Where?"

Before she could answer the door opens and Rachel walks in, thankfully.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

Kurt is the first to respond, "We decided we were tired of Lima too. So we thought we could move here. With you. Well not here, here, we would have our own place of course."

Rachel sits down slowly, panicked. They couldn't move here. It was way too dangerous. They could get hurt or worse. She looks at Elena who has the same look.

"Look, guys, I would absolutely love that, but are you sure? I mean Mystic Falls is a small town and so boring. Nothing interesting ever happens here. Ever."

Elena nods her agreement, "Definitely. I mean I have lived here all my life and not one interesting thing has happened. I am so bored all the time."

They both nod enthusiastically. The three boys look at the girls like they are insane. Before they could respond someone knocks on the door.

Rachel gets up, "I'll get it."

She opens the door.

"Hey, Rach."

It was Rebecca.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting you."

Rebecca smile, "That is why it is called a surprise visit. I figured we could hang out. Do what normal teen girls do."

Rachel looks behind her, "I would love that, but I am kind of in the middle of something. Maybe we could meet up later. Say, 7:00 at the grill. That's when I get off work."

Rebecca smiles, "Perfect. See you then."

Rachel walks back to the kitchen. They all look at her expectantly.

She smiles and says, "Do you really want to move here?" They all nod.

She puts her head down, "It's too late to talk you out of it, isn't it?"

Kurt laughs, "My dad already bought a house down the street from here for us to stay."

Rachel laughs, "I have to get ready for work."

* * *

"Our singer cancelled and people are starting to complain. There was supposed to be a live band tonight."

Rachel looks at Matt, "What do you want me to do about it?"

Matt grabs her arm, "You can sing. You told me once you were in glee club and that you also liked to write songs. Don't you have something to sing?"

Rachel paces back and forth.

She finally stops, "Fine. I do have one song I could sing."

Matt hugs her, "thank you! You just saved my job."

She laughs.

He walks up on the stage and says, "Hello everybody, sorry about the delay, but we are glad to announce one of our own, Rachel Berry."

Everyone claps. She hears her friends, both from Lima and Mystic Falls, whooping and hollering. She sees Damon sitting at his usual spot at the bar look up and smile.

She takes a deep breath and smiles, "Hi everybody. I am going to sing an original song. It's called 'Get it Right.'" She starts to sing.

**What have I done?**

**I wish I could run away from this ship goin' under**

**Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else**

**Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders**

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough**

**And all that you touch tumbles down?**

**'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things**

**I just wanna fix it somehow**

**But how many times will it take?**

**Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?**

**To get it right**

**Can I start again?**

**With my faith shaken, 'cause I can't go back and undo this**

**I just have to stay and face my mistakes**

**But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this**

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough**

**And all that you touch tumbles down?**

**'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things**

**I just wanna fix it somehow**

**But how many times will it take?**

**Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?**

**So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air**

**And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair**

**I'll send out a wish and I'll send up a prayer**

**And finally someone will see how much I care**

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough**

**And all that you touch tumbles down?**

**Oh, my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things**

**I just wanna fix it somehow**

**But how many times will it take?**

**Oh, how many times will it take to get it right?**

**To get it right**

They all cheer and Rachel smiles. She tastes salt and realizes she had been crying.

Everybody screams, "Encore, Encore!"

She laughs, "Ok, but I'm going to need a little help. Come on Kurt, Blaine, and Puck? For old times' sake?"

They all smile and run onto stage.

"How about we do 'Loser Like Me?'" they all nod happily.

Rachel:

**Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero**

**But, hey, everyone you wanna be**

**Probably started off like me**

**You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)**

**But, hey, give me just a little time**

**I bet you're gonna change your mind**

**All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**

**It ain't so hard to take, that's right**

'**Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name**

**And I'll just look away, that's right**

**Everybody:**

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**

**So everyone can hear**

**Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**

**Baby, I don't care**

**Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**

**You wanna be**

**You wanna be**

**A loser like me**

**A loser like me**

**Puck:**

**Push me up against the locker**

**And hey, all I do is shake it off**

**I'll get you back when I'm your boss**

**I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters**

'**Cause hey, I could be a superstar**

**I'll see you when you wash my car**

**Rachel:**

**All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**

**It ain't so hard to take, that's right**

'**Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name**

**And I'll just look away, that's right**

**Everybody:**

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**

**So everyone can hear**

**Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**

**Baby, I don't care**

**Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**

**You wanna be**

**You wanna be**

**A loser like me**

**A loser like me**

**A loser like me**

**Blaine:**

**Hey, you, over there**

**Keep the L up-up in the air**

**Hey, you, over there**

**Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care**

**You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones**

**Like a rocket, just watch me go**

**Yeah, l-o-s-e-r**

**I can only be who I are**

**Everybody:**

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**

**So everyone can hear**

**Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**

**Baby, I don't care**

**Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**

**You wanna be**

**You wanna be**

**A loser like me**

**A loser like me**

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**

**So everyone can hear**

**Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**

**Baby, I don't care**

**Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**

**You wanna be**

**You wanna be**

**A loser like me (A loser like me)**

**A loser like me (A loser like me)**

**A loser like me**

The whole crowd cheers and they all bow. They walk off stage and group hug.

Kurt jumps, "That was so amazing! I missed this."

Rachel smiles, "I did too. I didn't really realize how much until now."

They all sigh.

"I have to get back to work, but I will see you later."

She winks and walks away.

Damon appears behind her, "You were gorgeous up there. I don't think I have ever seen you like this."

She smiles and turns around, "Before I moved here singing was my whole life. Everything I could ever dream of. I always thought that I would end up on Broadway. Looks like that dream is dead."

Damon frowns, "Why do you say that?"

Rachel shrugs, "I'm a vampire, Damon."

Damon shakes his head, "So what? You can still do what you love. You could do Broadway for 5 years and no one would question the fact that you didn't age."

She stares into his gorgeous eyes, "You really think so?"

He smiles, "I know. You can't let that type of talent go to waste. You are too amazing."

She kisses him, happily.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel clocks out at 7 and looks for Rebecca. Rebecca waves at her from a booth across the room.

Rachel walks over and sits down, "So, what are the plans for the night."

Rebecca smiles, "I say we go to this club a couple hours from here. It has the best music and excellent variety in food."

Rachel laughs, "That sounds perfect."

Rebecca smiles wickedly, "It doesn't open until 9 so we have time to kill. I figure we could talk about that song you sang."

Rachel looks taken aback, "What do you mean?"

Rebecca gives her a knowing look, "you were crying. You were obviously thinking about something."

Rachel sighs, "I was thinking about the fact that I am a vampire. I am getting used to it but it still sucks not being able to choose my own life. I was also thinking about how I made a deal with Klaus so he could change Finn into a hybrid. I was just trying to be helpful and it turned into a huge mess. What sucks even more is no one knows and I feel very guilty."

Rebecca was looking over Rachel's shoulder, "Um, I think they know now."

She looks behind her to see Damon and everyone else staring at her.

"So, this is awkward. Did you know they were listening?"

Rebecca shakes her head, "Of course not. I'm sorry. I should have talked about this somewhere else."

Rachel shrugs, "It's fine. At least it is out in the open now."

* * *

Damon looks at the others as Stefan relays what they just overheard, "So she made a deal with Klaus about Finn. Why?"

They all look at him.

Elena clears her throat, "Because she cares about him and didn't like seeing him in pain. I don't think we could really be mad at her when she was only trying to help."

Damon laughs, "But she didn't tell us. She didn't tell me."

Stefan touches his shoulder, "She has her reasons. She didn't want anyone to be mad."

Elena steps in, "Why don't we just ask her? See what she has to say."

Damon agrees and looks back at the booth she was sitting in, "It looks like we were too late."

They all look at the empty booth.

* * *

"I never realized how easy it was to sneak out when you are a vampire."

Rebecca laughs, "One of the perks."

They arrive at the Gilbert house, "It will just take a couple minutes for me to change."

She vampire speeds into the house and to her room. She pulls on a red dress that goes mid-thigh and puts on her favorite red heels. She quickly freshens up her makeup and fixes her hair. She smiles at herself in the mirror. She runs out to Rebecca's car and they head for the club.

* * *

"Wow you were right. This music is awesome."

Rachel says as she dances with the guy she compelled. Rebecca smiles as she dances closer to Rachel. They both take a bite out of the guy's neck.

Rachel wipes her mouth, "I need a drink. I mean a different type."

She laughs. She stumbles over to the bar and is instantly handed a shot. She winces at taste and giggles.

Rebecca stops next to her, "Having fun?"

Rachel laughs, "Definitely! And I needed this. Thank you so much."

Rebecca smiles "Trust me. We are going to have so much fun this year. Another perk of being a vampire. Stick with me and I can teach you so much."

They go back to dancing.

* * *

She walks up the steps and pulls out her keys.

Damon clears his throat and she jumps, "Damon! You scared me."

He looks over at her and leans against the side of the house, "Did you have fun?"

She frowns, "Yeah. Rebecca found an awesome club. I'll have to show you sometime."

Damon lifts an eyebrow, "Are you sure you can trust her?"

Rachel nods, "Of course. She saved me from Klaus."

Damon laughs, harshly, "She didn't do a very good job."

Rachel sighs, "What is this about, Damon?"

He sits down on the bench, "Why didn't you tell us about the whole deal with Klaus?"

She sits next to him, "Because I was afraid that you would all be mad at me and I'm pretty sure he compelled me to do a lot of what I did. Like cutting my hand. All I remember is him taking me and telling me that he could make Finn's life easier. I was still new to all this supernatural stuff. I didn't realize what I was doing. But really I was afraid that none of you would understand and that you all would hate me. I'm sorry. Really I am. I didn't mean to hurt you or anybody else."

She puts her hand on his cheek, "I wanted to tell you. I really did. I just didn't know how."

Damon touches her hand on his face, "I get it. I know it was hard for you to see Finn like that."

Rachel smiles, "I would do the same for you. Probably more. The thought of someone hurting you makes me crazy."

He laughs, "How do you think I felt when I thought Klaus had killed you?"

She smiles and kisses him. An arrow whizzes through the air and hits Rachel in the back. Her eyes widen and she cries out in pain. Damon pulls out the arrow and looks around.

"I can't see where this came from."

Rachel stands up only to fall back down, "Something isn't right. It hurts so bad. Damon."

Damon examines the arrow then looks at her back.

"Werewolf venom."

Rachel gasps and starts to freak out.

Damon puts both his hands on her face, "Don't worry. I will fix this. I won't let you die."


	14. Chapter 14

Damon carries her inside the house, "Elena! Jeremy!"

He lays Rachel down on the couch. She moans.

"It's going to be ok. Just hang on."

Tears start to fall down her face, "I don't want to die, Damon. I'm not ready."

Elena and Jeremy run downstairs, "What happened?"

They look at Rachel with concern.

"Somebody shot an arrow at her and it was laced with werewolf venom. It is spreading faster than it should. We need to help her soon."

Elena takes Rachel's hand, "The only thing that will cure her is Klaus' blood. How are we going to get that?"

Rachel whimpers, "I'm thirsty. I need…"

She closes her eyes for a second. Veins start to pop out under eyes.

"She needs blood."

Elena looks at Jeremy and shakes her head, "No. Jeremy she is uncontrollable in this state. Her thirst is stronger."

Jeremy moves forward, "I have to do something. She needs something. Maybe it will relieve her for a little bit."

Damon nods, "I will stop her. Don't worry, Elena. I can stop her. Maybe you should call Bonnie and Stefan. Ask Bonnie if she could maybe find a spell to at least slow down the process. Give us more time to come up with a plan. And tell Stefan to bring the blood bags that are in the fridge."

Elena nods and walks out. Jeremy cuts his wrist and puts it closer to Rachel. Rachel doesn't hesitate. She starts to drink his blood aggressively.

Jeremy falls to his knees, "She is drinking too fast. Rachel, stop."

Damon takes Rachel's hand, "Rachel, listen to me. You need to stop."

Her eyes pop open and she pulls back. She closes her eyes and passes out.

* * *

Stefan appears at the door 5 minutes later.

"How is she?"

Damon shakes his head, "It is spreading faster than it should. We need to find Klaus and we need to find him now, otherwise she isn't going to make it."

Stefan nods, "Ok. Damon, you and I will go to his house and do whatever it takes to get his blood. Elena and Jeremy will keep an eye on Rachel, but be careful. Her vampire instincts are more prevalent than her human ones right now."

Bonnie steps forward, "That's where I step in. I will do a spell that keeps her locked in the living room and I found one that will relieve her a little, but I don't know if it will slow down the process."

They all turn as they hear the door slam open.

Damon runs over to the couch, "Damn it!"

Stefan sighs, "Ok, new plan. Call Caroline and Tyler and have them help search. Bonnie, do a locater spell to find her."

They nod in agreement.

* * *

Rachel was so confused and lost. She didn't know where she was. How the hell had she gotten here? She walks along the sidewalk. She tries to find something that looks familiar to her.

"Rachel!"

She turns around and sees Puck.

"Noah. Thank God. I'm so lost right now."

Puck looks at her, "Are you feeling ok? You don't look too well."

She shakes her head, "I don't know. I feel like I need … something."

Puck puts his arms around her shoulder and pulls her closer to the wall. She hears the blood rushing through his veins and every beat of his heart. The veins under her eyes start to show and her fangs lower.

He looks at her with fear, "What is wrong with your face?"

She pushes him against the wall and bites into his neck. She drinks him dry and drops him to the ground. Someone grabs her from behind. She turns around to see Finn.

"Rach, what have you done? He… Puck is dead."

She looks down at Puck's lifeless body and drops down sobbing, "Oh, God! Finn, what have I done? I am so confused. I killed him."

She grabs her dead friend's face, "Noah, please wake up. Please. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that."

She gasps in pain and falls to the ground.

Finn leans over her, "Rachel! Look at me!"

He picks her up and runs toward the Gilbert house.

* * *

Just as Bonnie steps out she sees Finn with Rachel in his arms.

"Oh thank God you found her. She has werewolf venom in her blood. She could have done something horrible."

Finn looks at her with sorrow in his eyes, "It's too late. She… she killed Puck."

Elena gasps, "Oh no!"

Jeremy walks down and takes Rachel from Finn's arms, "I can't invite you in. I hope you understand."

Finn nods, "Just let me know when she is better"

* * *

Stefan answers his phone, "Elena? Is everything ok?"

He hears Elena sniff, "No. Rachel killed her friend Puck. Finn found her after it happened. I don't know if she is going to be able to live with herself, Stefan. She never killed anyone before and now she killed her friend."

Stefan covers his face with his free hand, "We will get the blood and fix her then go from there. She can't die."

Elena agrees and they hang up the phone.

He looks at Damon who closes his eyes, "This isn't right, Stefan. She is going to suffer even more now. How is it bad things keep happening to her? She was innocent in all of this."

Stefan puts his hand on his brother's shoulder, feeling his sorrow.

"We just have to keep moving forward, Damon. Get Klaus' blood and then take the rest of it one step at a time."

They walk toward the house looming over them with the intention of saving Rachel for the second time.

* * *

Rebecca answers the door, "What are you two doing here?"

Damon growls, "We need to talk to Klaus."

Klaus walks up behind her, "What is this about?"

Stefan decides to just be straight forward, "Rachel is dying and she needs you blood. She was shot with an arrow poisoned with werewolf venom."

Rebecca's eyes widen, "What? But I was just with her. She was fine. Klaus you have to give them your blood."

Klaus laughs, "Why should I?"

Rebecca turns on him, "Because she is my friend. Because you turned her for a reason."

Stefan and Damon frown.

Klaus sighs, "Fine, but this is the last time I help your lot out with this type of situation."


	15. Chapter 15

Bonnie and Elena stand just outside the barrier of the living room watching Rachel cry.

"We have to do something."

Bonnie shakes her head, "We can't. She is still not in control. We wouldn't be safe."

Elena gives Rachel a worried look as she starts to talk to someone who wasn't there.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Noah."

Puck looks at her, "It's ok Rachel. I know you didn't mean to kill me."

Rachel looks around, "How are you here if you are dead?"

Puck smiles, "You are hallucinating. I'm not really here."

Rachel cries harder, "So you really don't forgive me. It's all in my head."

Puck shrugs, "Most likely."

* * *

Damon and Stefan burst through the door.

"We got it."

Rachel starts to cough.

"I think you are just in time. She has been hallucinating pretty badly."

Damon walks over to her.

He puts his hand on her face, "I'm here. Everything is going to be ok."

Rachel cries, "I… cant… it hurts."

He takes out the vial of blood and pours it in her mouth, "it's going to be ok now."

* * *

Rachel wakes up in her bed around 3 in the afternoon. She sits up and tries to remember what happened last night.

She rubs her head and her eyes widen, "Oh no!"

She runs downstairs and into the kitchen.

Damon looks up, "Hey. How are you?"

He walks towards her but she holds her hand up, stopping him.

"Please tell me it was all a crazy dream. Please tell me that Noah is alive. That I didn't kill him. Please."

She hears Elena and Jeremy come down the stairs.

Damon gives her a look of concern, "You weren't yourself. You-"

Rachel falls to her knees and buries her face in her hands.

* * *

Elena watches as Damon tries to comfort Rachel.

"Damon. Nothing is going to comfort her right now."

Damon glares at her, "Don't you think I know that?"

He puts his hand on Rachel's cheek, "Tell me what I can do. I will do anything."

Her whole body shakes with her sobs. She falls into Damon's arms. He picks her up in his arms. He goes into her room and lays her down.

She looks over at him with tears falling down her face, "Will you lay with me?"

He nods and lays next to her pulling her into his arms.

* * *

"It's been 3 days. We need to do something."

Elena stares worriedly at the stairs.

Alaric smiles sadly, "It's going to take longer than 3 days for her to accept what happened. He was her friend and her first kill."

Jeremy puts his hand through his hair, "Well we have to tell her about the funeral. She will want to go to that."

Elena shakes her head, "What if that makes it worse?"

* * *

Damon and Stefan walk into the Grill hoping to find either Klaus or Rebecca.

"I hope we find Rebecca. She seems more willing to talk."

Stefan laughs, "Anybody seems more willing to talk than Klaus."

Damon smirks and sits down at the bar.

Matt gives him his usual drink and asks, "How is Rachel doing?"

Damon drinks everything in the glass in one gulp, "Not so good. She won't get out of bed or eat."

Matt frowns, "Is there anything I can do?"

They shake their heads. The door to the grill opens and Rebecca walks in.

* * *

Rachel lays in bed listening to her cousins and guardian talk about her. Why don't they just leave her alone? She was perfectly fine where she was. She also felt very weak. She didn't know if it was all the crying or the fact that she hadn't been drinking blood. Probably the blood. She didn't know. She didn't even care. She just wanted to wither away into nothingness. Was that a little dramatic? She didn't care about that either. All she could think about was Noah. He was dead. And she killed him. She was the reason that his mom would never get to see him graduate or grow up. Beth would never get to see what a great man her father had become. She had robbed a little girl of her father. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. People keep telling her that it wasn't her fault. She had been poisoned and blah blah blah. They weren't the ones that killed someone. Noah Puckerman. That was the name going through her head over and over again.

* * *

Elena knocks on Rachel's door.

"Rachel? Can I please come in?"

Silence. She opens the door and frowns. Rachel was lying on her side staring at the wall.

"Rachel, you need to eat. If not you are going to lose all of your strength."

Rachel just stares through her.

"I know you are having a hard time and I get it, but no one blames you for what happened."

Rachel finally looks at her, "There is probably one person who blames me. That one person who suffered the most. You know the one who died. But he doesn't matter right? I mean he is dead. No one cares what dead people think."

Elena takes a step back, "That isn't what I mean. I just mean that he would want you to move on. To live your life."

Rachel gets up, "He wants me to live my life? So he wouldn't be bothered if I just sucked everyone dry? I am a vampire. That is my life. The point of my existence. The way I am supposed to live my life."

Elena closes her eyes, "Rachel, listen to me. You killed Puck."

Rachel stares, shocked.

"Is it your fault he died? Yes, it is. Does it suck? Yes, it does. Will you feel guilty for the rest of your existence? Most likely. But if you keep biting everyone's head off and isolating yourself you will be alone for the rest of your life. And correct me if I am wrong but that is forever in your case."

Rachel's eyes widen and she laughs, "Ok ok. You are right. I still may be a little depressed if that's ok, but I will be more active."

Elena hugs her, "That's more like it. Start by drinking this blood bag."

Rachel takes it.

* * *

Damon and Stefan sit on the booth across from Rebecca.

She looks up, "Hey guys. Is Rachel doing ok?"

Damon ignores her question, "Why did Klaus change Rachel?"

She frowns, "What makes you think he had a reason?"

Stefan gives her a dubious look, "You said that when you convinced Klaus to help Rachel."

Rebecca looks behind them.

"Said what?"

They look behind them and see Rachel standing there.

Damon jumps up, "Rachel! What are you doing here?"

She lifted an eyebrow, "Um, I kind of work here. Hi, Rebecca."

Rebecca waves.

Rachel starts to walk away but Damon grabs her arm, "So you are better?"

Rachel shrug, "Not better but not as bad. Elena kind of lectured me and made me realize that I need to stop being so… distant."

Damon smiles, "Well, it is good to see you out of bed."

Rachel nods and walks away. Damon frowns and sits back down.


	16. Chapter 16

Quinn and Santana arrive the day before Puck's funeral. They meet up with Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel at the grill.

"Where is Brittney?"

Santana shrugs, "She doesn't like name of the town, and she thinks that people here are constantly falling into a magical hole."

Rachel laughs, "Sounds like Brittney. Well I'm glad you both could make it though I wish it were under better circumstances."

They nod.

Santana frowns, "So, Puck was attacked by some sort of animal?"

Rachel freezes, so Finn steps in, "Yeah. That happens here a lot."

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, and Elena all sit in a booth a few feet away from them listening in on their conversation.

"They seem a lot nicer than last time."

Damon points out.

Elena bites her lip, "Maybe it's because of the situation."

Rachel looks over at them with an amused expression.

Stefan smiles, "I forgot she could hear us."

* * *

"Well I have to get back to work. I think they want me to sing again."

Quinn looks up, "We should sing together. I kind of miss singing with you."

Rachel looks shocked, "Really? Ok. I already know what we should sing. It sums us up perfectly."

Quinn laughs, "Of course you do."

Matt goes up on stage, "Back by popular demand Rachel Berry and introducing Quinn Fabray. Enjoy." They walk onstage and sit down on stools.

**Quinn: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**

**Make you feel unpretty too**

**I was told I was beautiful**

**But what does that mean to you**

**Look into the mirror who's inside there**

**The one with the long hair**

**Same old me again today**

**Rachel: My outsides are cool**

**My insides are blue**

**Everytime I think I'm through**

**It's because of you**

**I've tried different ways**

**But it's all the same**

**At the end of the day**

**I have myself to blame**

**I'm just trippin'**

**Both: You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

**You can fix your nose if he says so**

**You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make**

**But if you can't look inside you**

**Find out who am I to**

**Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**

**Quinn: I feel pretty**

**Rachel: Oh so pretty**

**Both: I feel pretty and witty and bright**

**Rachel: Never insecure until I met you**

**Now I'm being stupid**

**I used to be so acute to me**

**Both: Just a little bit skinny**

**Quinn: Why do I look to all these things**

**Both: To keep you happy**

**Rachel: Maybe get rid of you**

**And then I'll get back to me (hey)**

**Quinn: My outsides look cool**

**My insides are blue**

**Everytime I think I'm through**

**It's because of you**

**Rachel: I've tried different ways**

**But it's all the same**

**At the end of the day**

**I have myself to blame**

**Keep on trippin'**

**Both: You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

**You can fix your nose if he says so**

**You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make**

**But if you can't look inside you**

**Quinn: Find out who am I to**

**Both: Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**

**Quinn: I feel pretty**

**Rachel: Oh so pretty**

**Both: I feel pretty and witty and bright**

**Quinn: And I pity**

**Rachel: Any girl who isn't me tonight**

**Both: Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)**

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)**

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)**

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)**

**Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)**

**I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)**

**But if you can't look inside you**

**Find out who am I to**

**Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty**

**Quinn: I feel pretty**

**Rachel: But unpretty**

Everybody claps and they smile.

Quinn sighs, "I remember when we sang that song for glee. Back when you almost got a nose job."

Rachel laughs, "Yeah after Finn accidently punched me in the nose because he is that bad at dancing."

They both laugh.

"You wanted my nose because you thought it was perfect."

Rachel shrugs, "It still is. Puck was the one who helped me realize how beautiful I was just the way I was."

Kurt yells from the crowd, "He did come up with the Barbara-vention."

They all laugh. "You all told me I was 1 in a million."

Quinn hugs her, "It is still true, Rachel Berry. Don't ever forget it."

Rachel smiles, "Thanks Quinn."

* * *

After her shift she meets up with her new and old friends at the Salvatore house.

Santana walks up to her, "So I was thinking."

Rachel sighs, "This can't be good."

Santana laughs, "No it is. I've been thinking after Puck's funeral is over we should sing together."

Rachel's mouth drops open, "Are you serious?"

Santana smiles, "Of course and I know the perfect song."

Rachel just stares at her while she walks away.

Damon puts his arm around her waist, "What's wrong?"

Rachel smiles, "Nothing. Just…nothing."

She turns towards him, "I know I have been kind of distant lately and I'm sorry. It has been so hard to adjust to everything and I just needed some space. But I have missed you."

Damon hugs her, "I understand. Just know that I am always here to make you feel better. Even if you want me to sit across the room and not talk."

Rachel laughs, "You really are amazing."

She kisses him deeply.

Kurt yells, "Get a room!"


	17. Chapter 17

The day of Puck's funeral had finally arrived. Rachel stood in front of the mirror. For the past couple of days she had been hiding her depression. Everyone seemed to be buying it too. She was just so tired all the time. She didn't know if it was because of the charade she was playing or if it was something else entirely. She just wanted this day to be over so she could crawl into bed. Unfortunately, no one will let her do that. She just hopes she could survive the day.

* * *

Mr. Schu and Ms. Pillsbury arrived along with Tina, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Sam and even Brittney early that morning.

Santana was shocked, "Brittney! I thought you were afraid to come here."

Brittney smiled nervously, "Well, I figure the magical holes only come out at night to sneak up on you."

Rachel frowns, "Why would they only come out at night? Wait, never mind. There are no magical holes that people fall into."

Brittney scoffs, "Yeah right. Now you are going to tell me there is no such thing as sparkly vampires in Forks."

Santana just shakes her head and smiles, "Brittney, sweetie, I told you. You don't have to worry about vampires or holes because I will always protect you."

Brittney smiles, "And nobody can beat you."

* * *

Damon listens to the conversation of the new directions.

"Ok there is something wrong with that Brittney girl."

Rachel walks over, "Brittney is very sweet. She lives in her own fantasy world and that is what makes her so special. She also is a talented dancer."

Mr. Schu walks over, "Hey, Rach. How have you been?"

Rachel smiles and hugs him, "I'm alright. Puck dying like that has been hard to deal with."

Mr. Shu nods sadly, "So, Finn says that happens a lot here. Are you sure you should be living here? I would hate for something like this to happen to you or Finn or Kurt or Blaine. I forgot so many of you lived here now."

Rachel looks at Damon, "Uh, Mr. Schu, it does happen, but Puck wasn't being careful. There are just places you don't go by yourself unarmed at night. Very dangerous. Since he was so new to town he didn't realize he had crossed over to that section of town."

Damon nods in agreement, "Yeah, we really need to put up a sign."

Mr. Schu gives them a strange look, "Ok and who are you?"

Rachel grins, "Oh sorry. Mr. Schu this is my boyfriend, Damon."

Mr. Schu frowns.

Rachel looks around, "Oh hey there is Rebecca. Hey, Rebecca. See you guys later."

* * *

Rebecca waits for Rachel to walk over to her.

"Hey. How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been able to be around much."

Rachel smiles sadly, "It's ok. But I kind of feel like you are avoiding me."

Rebecca shakes her head, "Not you. Your boyfriend and his brother."

Rachel frowns, "Why?"

Rebecca lowers her voice, "They want to know why Klaus changed you."

Rachel's head snaps up, "What?"

Just then someone else walks in the grill.

"Oh my God. What is she doing here?"

Rachel gets up and walks over to Shelby, "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Quinn walks over, "Rachel, I'm so sorry. I should of have warned you, but it was kind of last minute. I thought Puck would want Beth here and with Beth comes Shelby."

Shelby nods, "There is no reason this should be awkward."

She walks away.

"Except it is and she didn't even bring Beth."

Damon, Elena, Stefan and Jeremy walk over.

Elena stares after Shelby, "Who was that?"

Rachel grimaces, "That was my biological mother."

They all look at her in shock.

Quinn clears her throat, "She also adopted Puck and my baby."

Jeremy frowns, "So it is awkward all around."

Rachel nods, "Pretty much."

Quinn laughs awkwardly, "She also slept with Puck."

Rachel chokes, "What? Puck slept with… but she is my… and your… what?"

Quinn lifts a brow, "Yeah that was my reaction too. It's worse when you're the daughter that he also dated."

Rachel pales, "I hadn't thought of that. Oh, God."

Damon frowns at her, "You dated Puck?"

She bites her lip, "Only for a week."

* * *

They all arrive at the church where Puck's funeral was being held. It was beautiful. They had a montage of photos from birth to his last days. Most of the New Directions got up to talk about him and the fun memories they had. Rachel talked about how he used to throw slushies' at her and then how they slowly became friends. They also showed some videos of him singing and a couple from when he was in west Side Story.

* * *

Afterward they went to the Salvatore house for the memorial. Rachel was sitting with the New Directions.

Quinn tilts her head to the side thinking, "We should sing something together for Puck."

Santana agrees," Yeah, but what?"

Rachel smiles, "I have the perfect song that would represent him and the way he lived."

They gather around and all agree.

Rachel runs up to the front of the crowd and they all quiet down, "Hey guys. Thanks for coming. The New Directions and I were thinking about Puck and we thought of a perfect song that would represent him. Guys if you would."

**[Rachel:]**

**Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight**

**My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State**

**My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar**

**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and**

**[Finn:]**

**I know I gave it to you months ago**

**I know you're trying to forget**

**But between the drinks and subtle things**

**The holes in my apologies, you know**

**I'm trying hard to take it back**

**[Sam:]**

**So if by the time the bar closes**

**[Sam and Quinn:]**

**And you feel like falling down**

**I'll carry you home**

**[Finn, Rachel and New Directions:]**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany:]**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Santana:]**

**Now I know that I'm not all that you got**

**I guess that I**

**I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart**

**[Rachel:]**

**But our friends are back**

**So let's raise a cup**

**'Cause I found someone to carry me home**

**[Finn w/ New Directions:]**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Mercedes:]**

**Whoa**

**[New Directions:]**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Quinn w/ New Directions]**

**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**[New Directions Boys:]**

**The world is on my side**

**I have no reason to run**

**So will someone come and carry me home tonight**

**[Santana:]**

**The angels never arrived**

**But I can hear the choir**

**So will someone come and carry me home**

**[Rachel:]**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Mercedes:]**

**We are young, yeah**

**[New Directions:]**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Rachel and Finn:]**

**So if by the time the bar closes**

**And you feel like falling down**

**I'll carry you home tonight**

* * *

Everybody claps.

"Looks like your girl and my hybrid are getting along, mate."

Damon turns around to see Klaus, "What do you want?"

Klaus smiles, "I want her. And I will have her."

He walks away and Damon growls.

Stefan grabs his shoulder, "Just ignore him for now. Today is not the day."

Damon snarls, "Well, that day better come soon."


	18. Chapter 18

The next day at the grill, Rachel sits in the bathroom crying. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up the smiles and laughter. She thought if she faked it long enough, it would slowly become a reality. But she was wrong. It seemed to get worse every day. Someone opens the bathroom door and she quickly wipes her eyes.

"Rachel? Are you ok?"

Rachel lets the tears fall freely as she looks at Rebecca, "No. Everybody expects me to just get over the whole Puck thing and I am trying, but I don't know how much longer I can fake it without crumbling."

Rebecca looks sadly at her, "Oh, sweetheart. I can't say that I understand what you are going through, but I know that you are strong. And I know that you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I am sorry that you are going through all of this."

Rachel smiles and hugs her, "Thank you. You are the first person who was honest and didn't say that you understood."

Rebecca laughs and hugs her tighter, "I have been around a lot longer than most. Now you better get out there. That Santana girl is looking for you and she is a little scary."

Rachel laughs.

* * *

"There you are. I was beginning to worry that you changed your mind."

Rachel looks aghast, "Change my mind? Are you kidding me? It isn't every day that Santana Lopez asks you to sing with her."

Santana grins. Matt runs onstage and introduces them. They run onto stage and start singing:

**[Santana: spoken]**

**I don't know why I like it, ha**

**I just do**

**Ooh, ooh. Hee**

**I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me**

**I keep your photograph beside my bed**

**Livin' in a world of fantasies**

**I can't get you out of my head**

**[Rachel]**

**I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night**

**Why you wanna make me feel so good?**

**I've got a love of my own, baby**

**I shouldn't get so hung up on you**

**[Santana and Rachel]**

**[Chorus]**

**I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh**

**I get so emotional, baby**

**Every time I think of you**

**I get so emotional, baby**

**Ain't it shocking what love can do?**

**[Rachel] Ain't it shocking what love can do?**

**[Santana and Rachel] Ain't it shocking what love can do? Hee**

**I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby**

**I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm**

**I like the animal way that you move**

**And when you talk, I just watch your mouth**

**[Chorus]**

**Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, (No, no, no)**

**I get so emotional, baby**

**Every time I think of you**

**I get so emotional, baby**

**Ain't it shocking what love can do?**

**I get so emotional….**

**[Santana] Oh baby**

**[Santana and Rachel] Oh, oh yea!**

* * *

The crowd whoops and hollers. They laugh.

Rachel hugs Santana, "Thank you. I have to say we sound awesome together."

Santana laughs, "I can't believe I am saying this but I miss you."

Rachel touches her heart, "Oddly enough I miss you too."

They walk offstage and Rachel goes to the back to pick up a tray.

"Hello, darling."

Rachel feels chills run up and down her spine.

She slowly turns around, "Klaus. What do you want?"

Klaus smiles deviously, "Well, I hear that you have been feeling down since you killed that Puck guy. I have the perfect solution."

Rachel scoffs, "Oh, yeah? And what is that?"

He grins, "Turn it off. All your feelings and emotions will disappear."

Rachel shakes her head, "Why would I do that? That would make me worse."

Klaus looks into her eyes, compelling her, "Turn it off. All of it. Be free of all of your emotions."

Damon runs in, "No!"

But it was too late. They both saw the switch flip. They saw the emotion leave her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Damon sits on the couch at the Salvatore house with whiskey in his hands. Elena and Stefan sit next to him taking in everything that they were told. Caroline and Tyler sit across from them with worried eyes. Jeremy paces the floor mumbling to himself. Bonnie sits in a chair next to a bookshelf trying to find answers. Suddenly they all start talking at once. Damon stands up and throws his glass at the fire. They all stop talking and look at him.

"We aren't getting anywhere. There is nothing we can do. It is all up to her."

Alaric runs in, "Sorry I just heard. What is going to happen now?"

Caroline sighs with frustration, "Who knows? Rachel has no emotion. What made her who she is, is gone. How does this keep happening? And why her?"

Elena stands up, suddenly, "Because that is the only shot Klaus has with her. Think about it. He found her fascinating when he first met her. He turned her into a vampire. And now he compelled her to turn off her emotions. Maybe he was even behind the whole arrow. Who knows? But she is in love with Damon and he knows that. Without her emotions she doesn't care about anyone."

Jeremy walks over, "So you are telling me that everything he has done has been leading up to this moment? Then why did he kidnap her?"

Damon slowly looks up, "So he could feed her his blood. He never planned on letting her go. He planned on killing her no matter what. He just figured he could get something from us as well."

Tyler's frown deepens, "So was Rebecca in on it? She was the one who saved Rachel. If you think about it every time something bad happened to Rachel she had just been with Rebecca."

Stefan thinks about it, "She turns into a vampire after Rebecca runs of. She gets shot by an arrow laced with werewolf venom after Rebecca drops her off. And Rebecca is the one who gets her to leave the bathroom before Klaus compels her."

They all look at each other. Shocked.

"I had nothing to do with this."

They all turn to see Rebecca standing in the doorway.

Elena glares, "And why should we believe you?"

Rebecca smiles sadly, "Because while you were all trying to get Rachel out of her depression, I was trying to find out who shot the arrow."

Damon frowns, "And?"

Rebecca walks closer, "And Klaus had nothing to do with it. He just happened to get lucky with it giving him the opportunity to manipulate Rachel. It was someone else. There is a hunter in town."

She looks at Alaric and rolls her eyes, "A real one."

* * *

Rachel smiles as she listens to their conversation. They were all idiots. Running in circles, trying to figure out how this could happen. They were too busy worrying about her to even realize she was there. As Rebecca finishes her theory she laughs loudly and they all turn to look at her.

"Wow. I must say this little meeting is ridiculous. Everybody has their own theory. Making up reasons for why I am like this. It's touching how much you all care. Wait, no it isn't because I don't care. Listen, I get it. You are going to miss the weak, pathetic version of me that was slowly falling apart to make you all happy. How annoying. Klaus did me a favor by helping me see how much better life could be."

And with that she sped off.

* * *

The next day, Rachel arrives to history class late, "Sorry. Had a late breakfast."

She smirks and takes her seat next to Caroline.

Caroline frowns, "I don't think you should announce that."

Rachel glances at her, "You act like I just told everyone in here that I was a vampire."

Caroline's eyes widen, "Shhhh. Can you be quieter?"

Rachel just smiles with fake sweetness.

Alaric clears his throat, "In 1864, during the Battle of Willow Creek Fell's Church is burned to the ground."

Rachel raises her hand.

Alaric frowns, "Do you have a question, Rachel?"

She smiles, "Well, I was just wondering if you ever talk of the tomb below the church. You know the one with the 26 people who were meant to be burned alive. I think people deserve to know what kind of town they live in and how cruel the founding families really are. Or were. Whatever you choose to believe."

The whole class turns to look at her.

"You all look shocked. I guess you didn't know that story."

The bell rings and Rachel gets up and walks out the door.

Elena grabs her, "What the hell were you thinking? The people in those tombs were vampires. You could have given everything away."

Rachel laughs, "Oh, Elena, you worry way too much. If I gave that away then how would I live my life?"

She yanks her shoulder out of Elena's grasp, making Elena stumble, and walks away.

* * *

Bonnie walks into the Gilbert house, "I found a spell that can trap her here. It would be temporary but maybe it will give us a couple days to get her to turn on her humanity switch."

Elena sighs with relief, "That will be perfect."

They are startled by the door slamming open.

"You know you really should make sure there are no vampires around to hear your horrible plans."

Bonnie stares at Rachel, "We are just trying to help you."

Rachel laughs, "What makes you think I need help."

She speeds over to Bonnie and grabs her by the neck, lifting her into the air, "Be very careful who you try to trap. You piss off the wrong person and snap you are dead."

She tightens her grip and Bonnie struggles to breathe.

Elena jumps forward, "Rachel! Stop! This isn't you."

Before she can respond, Damon speeds in and knocks Rachel to the floor. Bonnie falls to the ground gasping for breath.

Damon stands over Rachel, "What the hell are you doing? You could have killed her."

Rachel smirks, "That was kind of the idea."

She gets up, "Of course you always have to run in being the hero. So, bravo, Damon. You really did a good job. How about you call me when you are more fun."

She speeds out.

* * *

Rachel walks into the grill and is blocked by Kurt.

"So I noticed how you did a duet with Santana and Quinn, but not with me. Why don't we change that?"

Rachel looks over as Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and Elena walk in, "Why, Kurt, that is a great idea and I know the perfect song."

She puts her arm through his and pulls him towards the stage.

"Hi everybody. It's me, Rachel. You all already knew that of course and Kurt Hummel, of course. We will be singing my favorite song 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead.'"

She winks at Bonnie.

**Rachel: Once there was a wicked witch**

**In the lovely land of Oz**

**And a wicked old, wicked old, wicked old witch that never ever was**

**Kurt: She filled the folks in munchkin land**

**With terror and with dread**

**'Til one fine day from Kansas**

**Both: A house fell on her head**

**And the coroner pronounced her dead**

**Rachel: And through the town the joyous news went running**

**The joyous news that the wicked old witch**

**Was finally done in**

**Ding-dong! The witch is dead.**

**Kurt‒ Which old witch?**

**Rachel‒ Well, uh,.. the wicked witch!**

**Kurt‒ Oh.**

**Rachel: Ding-dong! The wicked witch is dead.**

**Kurt: Oh yeah, happy day**

**Rachel: Wake up you sleepy head,**

**Kurt: Rub your eyes, **

**Rachel: and get out of that bed.**

**Wake up, the wicked witch is dead.**

**Both: She's gone where the goblins go,**

**Below, below, below. Yo-ho**

**Let's open up and sing and ring those bells out.**

**Kurt: Sing the news out.**

**Rachel: Ding-dong, the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.**

**Let them know the wicked old witch is dead!**

**Kurt: Why everyone's glad,**

**She took such a crowning**

**Rachel: Bein' hit by a house is even worse than drowning**

**Both: Let 'em know the wicked old witch is dead!**

* * *

Rachel smiles, wickedly.

Bonnie looks around, "Well that was creepy."

Blaine walks over to them, "Weren't they just amazing. Those two together are perfect. Good song choice and the choreography. Just wow."

They all look at Blaine and he shrugs walking towards Rachel and Kurt.

Damon sighs, "We are in trouble."


	20. Chapter 20

Rachel walked up to the house that was once her prison cell and now her would be her paradise. She knocks on the door.

Rebecca answers, "What are you doing here?"

Rachel grins, "Is that any way to treat your best and only friend?"

Rebecca frowns and Klaus walks up behind her.

"Rachel, darling. Why don't you come on in?"

Rachel smirks and walks in.

Klaus escorts her to the living room where she sits down on the couch next to him, "So, my friends have decided to hold me prisoner and it looks like I need a place to stay."

She smiles flirtatiously, "I thought maybe you could help."

Klaus laughs, "You are quite the manipulator, love. But I'm a gracious host. It would be rude to say no."

Finn walks in and stops, "Rach, what are you doing here?"

Rachel gets up, "I'm living here. Klaus, why don't you show me to my room?"

* * *

Finn knocks on the Salvatore's door. How could they let Rachel live with Klaus?

Damon opens the door and rolls his eyes, "What do you want? We have enough problems as it is."

Finn snarls, "You are about to have more. Did you know Rachel is now living with Klaus? Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, her boyfriend?"

Damon looks at him, shocked, "She is living with him now? Perfect."

Damon walks into the living room where Stefan, Elena and Jeremy were sitting with Finn close behind.

"I know where Rachel ran off to. Klaus' house."

Elena sighs, "Are you kidding me? So he gets exactly what he wants."

Finn looks around, "What are you guys talking about?"

They look at him as if they just realized he was there.

Jeremy frowns, "Her emotions are off. Klaus compelled her to get rid of them. How do you not know?"

Finn nods, "I know that, but if she doesn't have any humanity then how does he get what he wants? He loves her and she will just use him to get what she wants."

Damon glares, "That is comforting. He gets what he wants because she already went running over there. He doesn't care how she feels about him just as long as she is with him."

* * *

Rebecca shakes her head, "Klaus, what are you doing?"

Klaus frowns, "What do you mean?"

Rebecca laughs, "Why is it so important for you to have Rachel?"

Klaus grins, "I don't know. There is just something about her that is so irresistible."

Rachel smiles, "Well, obviously you are talking about me. And as sweet as that is no one has me. I'm not property."

Klaus laughs, "Of course, Rachel. Forgive Rebecca. She can be a bit… slow."

Rebecca glares, "I'm going to the grill."

Rachel smirks, "Some people are way too sensitive."

Rachel frowns, "I am bored though. Would you like to drive me to the grill?"

Klaus laughs, "I would love to."

* * *

Finn enters the grill, smiling.

"I made the call."

He says to Damon.

"Do you really think this will work?"

Finn shrugged, "I figure that if we bring people in from her past, especially ones that she is angry with, she will slowly get her emotions back. I don't know how it all works but it's worth a try right?"

Damon smirks, "It's the only idea we have."

* * *

Rachel walks in the grill next to Klaus.

"Oh look. All my favorite people are here."

Matt walks over to her, "We need you to work."

Rachel smiles sweetly, "Oh of course Matt. Anything for you."

Matt looks at her like she is crazy, "Ok. Cool."

She looks at Klaus, "It's like they are begging me to have a big dinner."

Klaus frowns and she walks away. She grabs her apron and a tray.

"Hi. Welcome to the Grill. I am Rachel and I will be your waitress."

She smiles wider, "After you are done with your meal just meet me in the alley outside."

They nod and order. She walks over to the bar.

"You know you can't compel everyone to be your blood bag."

Rachel laughs, "Oh, Damon, don't worry. I know the perfect way to test if they are on vervain. Besides whoever I want to drink I will."

Damon lifts an eyebrow, "One day you will get all your humanity back and you are going to regret treating people the way you have been."

Rachel smiles, "Oh will I? So I will probably regret this."

She walks over to Klaus and pulls him to her, kissing him deeply.

She pulls away and looks at Damon, "You forget. I. Don't. Care."

* * *

Elena walks over after seeing Rachel kiss Klaus, "Damon, are you ok?"

Damon glares angrily at Klaus, "I'm going home."

Stefan steps in front of him, "I don't think so. Just stay here and calm down."

Damon frowns, "If I stay here I am going to kill him."

Rachel laughs, "Oh good idea. Kill the hybrid that can't be killed."

Damon glares, "Do you have to be everywhere?"

Rachel shrugs, "Yeah. It's more fun that way. Besides who else will stop you from making dumb choices? Who knew feelings make you stupid?"

Matt walks over, "Um, sorry to interrupt but people want you to sing, Rachel."

Rachel grins, "Of course they do."

**[Rachel]**

**There's a fire startin' in my heart**

**Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark**

**[Jesse]**

**Finally, I can see you crystal clear**

Rachel looks over to see Jesse St. James:

**Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare**

**See how I'll leave with every piece of you**

**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feelin'...**

**[Jesse & Rachel]**

**We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**[Rachel]**

**Baby, I have no story to be told**

**But I heard one on you and it's gonna make your head burn**

**Think of me in the depths of your despair**

**Makin' a home down there as mine sure won't be shared**

**[Jesse]**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feelin'...**

**[Jesse & Rachel]**

**We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**And you played it with a beatin'**

**[Jesse]**

**Throw your soul through every open door**

**[Rachel]**

**Count your blessings to find what you look for**

**[Jesse]**

**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold**

**[Rachel]**

**You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown**

**[Jesse & Rachel]**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**Yeah, we could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**Yeah, it all, it all, it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**You could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**And you played and you played and you played**

**And you played it to the beat**

Rachel walks over to Jesse and slaps him.

She smiles, "I always wanted to do that."

Jesse stares at her, "That really hurt."

Rachel grins, "That was the point. So, what are you doing here?"

Jesse smiles, "Finn tells me that you turned your humanity off."

Rachel frowns slightly, "You are a vampire."

Jesse grins, "Of course. How else would I preserve this perfect face?"

Rachel laughs, "You still are obsessed with yourself I see."

Jesse smirks, "Is that anger I detect? Strange considering you have no humanity."

Rachel frowns.

Jesse gives her a sympathetic look, "Sometimes, if the emotion is strong enough, they break through without you realizing it. Your anger at me was so strong that it broke through."

Rachel looks around, "No." She walks out


	21. Chapter 21

Damon walks up to Jesse, "Is it true?"

Jesse shakes his head, "Probably. I figure if I mess with her she will accidently turn it on."

Damon looks at him, impressed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Jesse shrugs, "I don't know, but it still might take a couple of days. Let's just hope this works."

Damon frowns, "Why do you care?"

Jesse gives him a small smile, "Because I did wrong by her once and also Rachel Berry isn't the one in a million if she has no humanity."

* * *

Rachel paces the living room at Klaus' house. It wasn't true. She still felt like she didn't care. But how did she feel that when she had no emotions? She was running in circles.

Klaus walks in, "Is everything ok?"

Rachel looks at him, "There is only one way to find out."

She walks over to him and kisses him. He pulls her closer to him.

She pulls away, "Oh, God. Why did i just do that? that was horrible."

Klaus frowns, "That wasn't very nice."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "You aren't very nice."

Klaus grabs her arm, "You better be careful."

She yanks her arm away, "You know the only way to get people to actually like you I would suggest you stop threatening them. You claim to find me irresistible yet you compel me to turn off my emotions. Is that the only way you can get someone to like you? How pathetic."

Klaus slaps her hard enough to have her fly across the room against the wall.

He grabs her by thee neck and holds her against the wall, "At first I found that strong will of yours admirable but now it is just annoying."

She kicks him in the chest and he stumbles backwards. He takes a stake out and stabs her in the stomach with it. She cries out and falls to the ground. He then throws a handful of wood chips at her and they hit her in the arm, leg, neck and stomach multiple times. He then snaps her neck and speeds off.

* * *

Rebecca walks in and sees Rachel on the floor.

"Oh. God. Rachel!"

She picks her up and runs out. She throws open the Salvatore door.

"What the-Rachel? What happened?"

Rebecca shrugs, "I don't know. I walked in the door and she was lying on the ground."

Damon points to the couch, "Set her down over there."

Rebecca puts Rachel on down. Rachel gasps and tries to sit up but cries out in pain. She pulls out a wood chip from her arm.

"These are everywhere. I can barely breathe."

Rebecca yanks one out of her leg. They continue until all of the wood chips are out.

Rachel takes a deep breath, "Thank you."

Rebecca gives her a small smile, "Well, that was weird. Did you just appreciate something?"

Rachel laughs, "I guess emotions like to sneak up on you. Damon-"

Damon shakes his head, "Don't. I'm glad you are back, but I don't know if I can get over what you did."

He walks out of the room.

Rachel shrinks back, "Looks like I made a mess of things."


	22. Chapter 22

Rachel knocks on the door to the Gilbert house.

Elena answers, "Rachel, what are you doing here?

" Rachel smiles sadly, "I came here to apologize. I know that I made a lot of mistakes the last couple of days, but I wasn't in my right mind. I know that sound stupid. I-"

Elena hugs her, "I'm glad you are back."

Rachel starts to cry, "Hey. Everything is going to be ok. People will understand."

Rachel shakes her head, "Damon doesn't. And I don't think Bonnie will forgive me after what I did."

Bonnie steps up, "Are you sure about that?"

Rachel hugs her, "I am so very sorry. You know I love you and I would never hurt you… again. Ugh I am so sorry."

Bonnie laughs "Don't worry about it. I know it wasn't you."

Rachel nods, "Now I just have to convince Damon."

* * *

Rachel tries to make up for all the bad she had done for the rest of the week and everyone forgave her except for Damon. She seemed to hurt him the most. It was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep. She heads to the kitchen and grabs a blood bag. She sees Alaric walk down the stairs with a stake in his hands. He opens the door and leaves.

"Well that was weird."

She shrugs her shoulders. She goes back to her room and lies down on her bed. She missed Damon. She had been trying all week to get him to talk to her, but he refused. He kept saying when he got the image of her kissing Klaus out of his head he would forgive her. She had a feeling that meant never. She was slowly falling back into her depression.

* * *

The next morning she was standing in the kitchen with Elena when the doorbell rang.

She opens it, "Jesse! What are you doing here?"

He smiles, "Just checking up on you."

She steps out and closes the door.

"Well that's nice of you."

He laughs, "Don't sound so unsure. I know I-"

Before he could finish that sentence Klaus shoves a stake through his back and into his heart.

Rachel screams, "Jesse! Why did you do that?"

Klaus smiles, "It was fun. Bye, love."

He leaves. Rachel falls to the ground next to Jesse crying. Jeremy, Elena and Alaric come running out and gasp. Elena grabs Rachel and hugs her,

"What happened?"

Rachel sobs, "Klaus."

Alaric closes his eyes, "Let's get his body inside before people see."

Jeremy nods and picks him up.

They all walk back in and Elena calls Stefan, "We have a problem."

* * *

Stefan walks in and sees Jesse lying on the couch.

"How is Rachel?"

Elena shakes her head, "Not good. She had to work so she left, but she is falling apart, Stefan. She hasn't been sleeping and now this."

Jeremy slams down his cup, "I am so tired of this guy! Why can't we just kill him?"

Alaric frowns, "You know why Jeremy. If he dies then so does Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, and Rachel now. He has to live."

Elena groans in frustration, "This isn't fair. Since the day Rachel has gotten here she has suffered. What next?"

Damon walks in, "Why do people ask that? That always makes things worse. Speaking of bad news. You know the medical examiner, Brian? He was staked."

They all look at him, confused.

"No he wasn't a vampire."

* * *

Rachel takes orders from tables in a trance.

Matt touches her arm, "Are you ok? You look lost."

Rachel frowns, "I feel lost. Is there something you need?"

Matt rubs her arm sympathetically, "They want you to sing."

Rachel sighs and nods. She looks at the door to see Damon and Stefan walk in. She waves absentmindedly. Matt announces her and she walks up.

**If anyone asks **

**I'll tell them we both just moved on **

**When people all stare **

**I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk **

**Whenever I see you **

**I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue **

**Pretend I'm okay with it all **

**Act like there's nothing wrong **

**Is it over yet **

**Can I open my eyes **

**Is this as hard as it gets **

**Is this what it feels like to really cry **

**Cry **

**If anyone asks **

**I'll tell them we just grew apart **

**What do I care **

**If they believe me or not **

**Whenever I feel **

**Your memory is breaking my heart **

**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all **

**Act like there's nothing wrong **

**Is it over yet **

**Can I open my eyes **

**Is this as hard as it gets **

**Is this what it feels like to really cry **

**Cry **

**I'm talking in circles **

**I'm lying, they know it **

**Why won't this just all go away **

**Is it over yet **

**Can I open my eyes **

**Is this as hard as it gets **

**Is this what it feels like to really cry **

**Cry**

Rachel falls to her knees on the stage crying. She tried to stop, but the tears kept coming. Damon helps her up and gets her off the stage.

"Rachel, I am so sorry about Jesse. I know it hasn't been easy since you got here, but-"

Rachel holds up her hand, "You don't have to worry, Damon. You made it perfectly clear how you feel about me. Just let me go. It hurts too much to look at you right now."

Damon lets go, frowning.

She walks over to Matt, "I'm sorry but I need to go."

Matt nods.

Kurt and Blaine walk over and hug her, "Do you want to come over? Maybe watch Moulin Rouge?"

Rachel nods, "Yes thank you."

They all walk out with Damon watching.


	23. Chapter 23

Rachel wakes up on the couch at Kurt and Blaine's house. She slowly gets up and looks at the clock. It was 8 at night. She looks at the TV and sees that the news is on.

She hears Kurt walk in behind her, "So sad. They say he was staked. You know like a vampire. Strange right."

Rachel nods and keeps watching.

They show a close up of the weapon and her eyes widen, "I have to go!"

She jumps up, "Sorry and thanks for the movie. It helped. Bye."

She runs out the door before he can say anything and speeds home.

She throws open the door and sees Alaric about to stab himself, "Alaric! Stop!"

She runs over and knocks the knife out of his hand.

"What the hell were you doing?"

He gives her a strange look, "Well, you weren't supposed to walk in."

Rachel frowns, "What? Were you compelled?"

He laughs, "No I have vervain in my blood. You are despicable creature. I kind of feel bad for you. You had it rough since you moved here. You were such a sweet girl, but now you are a monster."

Alaric punches her in the stomach and three small stakes stab her. She cries out. He takes out some ropes and ties her to a chair. The rope burns her wrists and legs. Vervain. He then takes a stake out and stabs her with it so close to her heart she can barely breathe.

"If you take that out wrong you will die. But since the ropes are laced with vervain you probably won't be able to try."

She cries, "Why are you doing this?"

Alaric smiles as he puts a scarf soaked with vervain on her mouth, "I have finally come to my senses. But don't worry after I stab myself I will forget everything."

* * *

Elena walks in and sees blood on the walls going up the stairs. She walks up the steps slowly. When she gets to the top she screams.

"Alaric!"

She rushes over to him.

Damon runs up, "I smelled the blood. He is still alive. Move over."

Damon gives Alaric his blood.

He carries him down to the couch and sets him down, "He should be fine."

They walk into the kitchen and see Rachel tied up. Damon runs over to her.

He touches the scarf and winces, "Elena, this is covered in vervain."

Elena walks over and takes off the gag.

Rachel takes a heavy breath, wincing, "The… stake. It is… scraping my… heart."

Damon nods and pulls it out very carefully. She screams out in pain.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts. Let me get the rest of these out while Elena unties you."

Rachel nods and winces as she finally starts to heal.

Damon hugs her tightly, "What happened, Rachel?"

Rachel sobs, "It's going to sound so crazy."

Alaric walks in, "What happened?"

Rachel stares at him terrified, "Do you remember what happened to us?"

He shakes his head. She nods, "It was you."

They all look at her.

She continues, "You were acting like you were someone else. You told me I was a monster. You even told me after you stabbed yourself that you wouldn't remember."

Damon takes her hand, "Ok. Start from the beginning."

Rachel nods, "It started last night. I saw him leave the house with a stake in his hand. I was confused but not alarmed and then when I woke up at Kurt and Blaine's the news was on and I saw the guy who died and noticed that the stake was the one I saw Alaric carrying so I ran over here."

She sniffles and continues telling them exactly what happened.

* * *

Alaric sits on the couch drinking bourbon.

"How is this happening?"

Rachel shrugs, "All I know is your alter ego hates vampires. And I'm pretty sure he hates anybody who is associated with them."

He shakes his head, "But why did I stab myself?"

Rachel frowns, "Did I mention he is crazy? Maybe it was to throw blame off him but then why didn't he kill me? None of it makes sense."

Stefan walks in, "We think we found the answer."

They look at him expectantly, "It's the ring. You have died so many times while wearing it that you now have split personalities or something."

Elena walks in, "I was reading an old Gilbert journal and it seems that this has happened many times before. It all centers on those rings."

Alaric groans, "Great so I am crazy and my alter ego probably wants to kill everyone in here."

* * *

Rachel starts to toss and turn. Her nightmare leads her out of the house and into some creepy house in the middle of the woods. She stands in front of the door when she hears a noise behind her. She quickly turns around and sees a beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair.

The woman smiles, "I am Esther Mikaelson. You know my children. I need your help."

Rachel frowns, "With what?"

Esther steps closer, "I need your body."

She takes Rachel's hand and everything goes black.

* * *

Damon enters the Gilbert house and Elena rolls her eyes, "Don't you ever knock?"

He just smiles.

Elena sighs, "Rachel is still sleeping."

He shrugs, "I will wait."

They hear a noise on the stairs and turn around to see Rachel.

She smiles, "Good morning. Have you gotten Alaric's bad side to come out yet?"

Elena gives her a weird look, "No, not yet. But we found out that he hid one of the white oak stakes and we have no idea where."

Rachel smiles, "I think I am going to go over there. Give him some company."

Damon frowns, "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

Rachel grins, "Of course. He is unarmed this time and I am more prepared."

* * *

Stefan opens the door to see Rachel standing in front of him, "Hi."

She smiles, "Hi. I'm here to see Alaric."

He frowns, "Well I was about to leave but I can stay."

She shakes her head, "No need. I will be fine. Go."

Stefan frowns, "Are you sure?"

She nods frantically and Stefan steps out the door and leaves.

* * *

She enters the prison that Alaric is in.

He sits up, "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

She calmly looks at him, "I need for your other side to come out. Now this might hurt a little."

He grabs his head in pain.

He falls to the ground screaming, "Stop! Stop! It's me!"

The pain stops, "How do I know it's really you?"

He looks up, "Because I know you aren't Rachel."

She smiles, "My name is Esther. I have a way you can take out all the vampires."

He smiles, "Really? Do tell."


	24. Chapter 24

Damon and Elena arrive at the Salvatore house.

"She was acting strange right?"

Elena nods, "Yeah. It was like she was someone else."

They walk down to the basement and see the door to the prison cell was open .They look inside and find it empty.

Damon frowns, "This isn't good. Where do you think they went?"

Elena looks around, "I don't know, but where is Stefan?"

Stefan walks in behind them, "Right here."

They turn around, "What happened?"

Stefan frowns, "I don't know. I had to go meet up with someone at the Grill."

Elena frowns, "We have to find them before something horrible happens."

* * *

"So why did you use Rachel?"

Esther, back in her body, shrugs, "She was easier to manipulate due to her weakened state and she could get into the Salvatore house. Also we can get Elena to go along with what we want if we have her for leverage."

Alaric frowns, "Aren't we going to kill her? She is a vampire."

Esther smiles, "All in good time. Pretty soon every vampire will be dead and the mistake I made will be finally over."

Alaric smiles, "So how do we do this?"

* * *

Caroline frowns, "So you lost Rachel? How many times is this going to happen?"

Stefan shakes his head, "I don't know, but we need to find her. Who knows what Alaric has done with her?"

Bonnie groans with frustration, "Something is blocking my locator spell."

Elena frowns, "So that must mean there is a witch involved, but who?"

Just then Elena's phone goes off.

She looks at the text and frowns, "Its Alaric. He says to be at the dance tonight and we will get further instructions."

Caroline laughs, "That sounds… ominous."

Elena nods, "I'm going to go home and change."

* * *

Elena walks into her house. She had lied about that text. She had to get them all trapped at the school so she could save Rachel. She hated to lie to them, but she would do anything for Rachel at this point. She changes into her dress and waits for Stefan and Damon.

* * *

They arrive at the dance and Elena looks around.

She sees Esther standing just outside the school, "Um, I forgot my purse in the car. I will be right back."

She runs off. Damon tries to follow her, but is stopped by some invisible barrier.

Elena looks back, "Sorry."

* * *

Rachel slowly wakes up and looks around, "Where am I?"

Alaric crouches down next to her and smiles, "don't worry, Rachel. Soon everything will be better. You will finally be free."

Rachel frowns and tries to get up, but Alaric grabs the vervain laced ropes that are behind her and ties her up.

He then grabs a shotgun, "Sorry but I have to make sure you don't go anywhere."

The gun goes off.

* * *

Elena follows Esther into the graveyard and into a tomb. She sees Rachel tied up and bleeding.

"Ric, please. This isn't you. Let her go."

He just shakes his head, "This is me. My emotional connection to all of you strayed me from what I really wanted. I want all vampires dead."

Elena frowns, "So what are you going to do? You can't kill the originals without a white oak stake."

Esther smiles, "We have that covered."

She holds up the stake and takes Alaric's ring and makes the stake indestructible. She then does the ritual that ties Elena's life to Alaric's. She then runs the sword through him and Elena screams.

* * *

Damon and Stefan try to get through the barrier, but nothing was working.

"Come on Bonnie. We need to find them."

Bonnie looks up, "I'm trying. The witch is still blocking me."

Rebecca walks over, "It's my mother. This is clearly her work."

Suddenly, Damon walks through the door.

Bonnie shouts, "I know where they are!"

They take off.

* * *

Elena watches as Alaric gets up and stabs Esther.

He looks at Elena with sadness in his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Elena runs over and hugs him, "What are we going to do?"

Damon, Stefan, Rebecca and Caroline burst through.

Rebecca runs to her mother and starts to cry, "I know she was trying to kill me, but she was still my mom."

Damon frowns at her, "So are you good Alaric or bad Alaric?"

Rachel groans, "He is in transition Alaric. Now can someone please help me?"

Elena runs over and unties her. Rachel slumps over.

Alaric frowns, "I might have shot her with a shotgun."

Damon rolls his eyes and starts to take the wooden fragments out of Rachel.

Caroline sighs, "What are you going to do, Ric?"

Alaric sits down, "I'm going to sit here and die."

Rachel cries, "But this isn't fair. None of this is your fault. It's kind of my fault."

They all look at her, confused.

Alaric smiles sadly, "It wasn't your fault. Esther took over your body. There was no way you could stop her."

Stefan frowns, "I should have known to stop you."

Alaric shakes his head, "Everybody stop. There is no need to blame yourselves. This is what happened. We all just have to accept it."

They all slowly walk out and see Jeremy, Tyler and Bonnie. Jeremy walks over with tears in his eyes and hugs Alaric. They all stand back, silently crying. Damon hugged Rachel close to him and she cried on his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

Rachel wakes up in Damon's arms the next morning. She watches him and smiles slightly.

"You know, someone once told me it was creepy to watch people sleep."

She laughs, "Who would say that?"

He smiles, but it fades into a frown, "I can't believe Ric is gone."

Rachel frowns, "I can't help but think this is all my fault. If I hadn't let-"

Damon grabs her face, "Look at me. This isn't your fault. Esther had taken over your body. Don't blame yourself, ok?"

Rachel smiles sadly, "Ok."

She puts her hand on the hand that was on her face, "I have missed this. I know you can't forgive me but thank you for letting me stay here with you last night."

Damon looks at their joined hands, "I do forgive you. I don't think I could live another minute without you."

Rachel smiles and he kisses her passionately.

* * *

Stefan holds Elena as she cries, "It's going to be ok. I know it hurts."

Elena just shakes her head, "This isn't right."

Someone knocks on the door and they get up to answer it.

Bonnie steps in and says, "I might have done something… horrible."

They frown.

Stefan leads them to the couch, "Let me go get Rachel and Damon. I figure it will be easier to say this once."

He runs upstairs and knocks on Damon's door.

Damon opens the door, "What do you want?"

Stefan frowns, "Bonnie is here and there seems to be bad news."

Damon rolls his eyes, "Of course there is."

Rachel walks over, "We will be right down."

* * *

They all gather in the living room.

Bonnie clears her throat, "So, last night I must have sleepwalked to the tomb where Alaric was and let him drink my blood."

Rachel's eyes widen, "You mean to tell me that there is someone out there who has an indestructible white oak stake who wants all vampires dead?"

Bonnie nods.

Rachel sighs heavily, "Great."

Elena sits down, exasperated, "I have to go to the school and empty out his office. I don't want someone else to do it and find all of his weapons."

Rachel sits next to her and grabs her hand, "Are you sure you want to do that? I know how hard this is for you."

Elena smiles, slightly, "Yeah it will keep my mind off of everything."

Rachel agrees, "I will go with you and the rest of you can look for Alaric."

* * *

They arrive at the school and see Caroline's car.

Rachel frowns, "Why is Caroline here?"

Elena shrugs, "She signed up to clean up after the dance."

Rachel laughs, "That must suck since we really didn't get to enjoy it."

Elena smiles, "We will help her after we clean out Alaric's office."

Rachel opens the door, "Why don't I clean his office and you help Caroline?"

Elena gives her a questioning look, "Are you sure?"

Rachel nods and Elena hugs her.

* * *

Rachel rounds the corner to Alaric's office and freezes. She can hear him talking. She slowly approaches and sees Caroline sitting at a desk with pencils in her hands and a gag in her mouth.

She quickly text Damon and Elena then she walks in, "Ric. Let her go."

Alaric looks at her and smiles, "Well, well look who has joined us. Are you here to be the hero?"

Rachel frowns, "Please. Alaric we are your friends."

He laughs, "No you were friends with the weak Alaric."

Rachel speeds towards Caroline and pulls out one of the pencils. Alaric throws her against the wall. Caroline pulls out the other pencil and quickly gets the gag off. She runs forward and kicks Alaric in the stomach and knocking him into the desk. They run out and he runs behind them and snaps both of their necks.

* * *

Damon and Stefan walk in the school and see Caroline and Rachel lying on the floor. They look around.

Damon listens, "Where do you think he is?"

Alaric rounds the corner with Elena in his arms.

"Looking for something?"

Stefan yells, "Let her go!"

He laughs, "Ok."

He throws her against the lockers and she falls to the ground. He speeds forward and snaps both Damon and Stefan's necks.

He pulls out his stake and is about to stake Damon when Elena gets up and holds a knife to her neck, "If I die, you die, remember?"

Rachel, who had woken up seconds before, gasps with shock. Alaric looks behind him and Elena runs forward and stabs him in the neck with the knife, which was laced with vervain. She puts her hand on Alaric's chest.

Rachel frowns, "What are you doing?"

Elena looks up, "Bonnie is doing a desiccation spell and it won't kill him but it will make it so he can't move or do anything."

* * *

The next day they held a small funeral for Alaric. The coffin with Alaric's body was buried without a marker, just in case someone later decided to look for him. They put the fake plot next to Jenna's. They all go back to the Grill for the memorial. Elena and Jeremy talk about how great Alaric was and how hard it was going to be not having him around. Damon sits in their normal drinking spot and orders two bourbons.

Rachel gets up on stage, "I thought I would sing a song that really represents Alaric for not only me but also Jeremy and Elena who he helped take care of and for Damon who he was friends with despite some of his faults and for hopefully the rest of you. He was an inspiration to all of us."

**Those school girl days**

**Of telling tales and biting nails are gone**

**But in my mind I know**

**They will still live on and on**

**But how do you thank someone**

**Who has taken you**

**From crayons to perfume?**

**Oh, it isn't easy but I'll try**

**If you wanted the sky**

**I would write across the sky in letters**

**That would soar a thousand feet high**

**To sir, with love**

**The time has come**

**For closing books and long**

**Last looks must end**

**And as I leave, I know that**

**I am leaving my best friend**

**A friend who taught me right from wrong**

**And weak from strong that's a lot to learn**

**What can I give you in return?**

**If you wanted the moon**

**I would try to make a start but I**

**Would rather you let give my heart**

**To sir, with love**

She smiles as the tears run down her face, "We will miss you, Alaric."

She walks off the stage and hugs Elena and Jeremy.

Elena sniffles, "That was perfect."

Jeremy agrees, "Thank you."

She turns to Damon and he kisses her, "You are amazing."


	26. Chapter 26

The next two months went by smoothly. Damon and Rachel were finally able to enjoy their relationship without any interruptions. Finn was able to get rid of his sire bond with the help of Tyler. He even found a new relationship with Rebecca. They were all adjusting to not having Alaric around though it was still hard for them to go into his apartment. Klaus was too busy looking for new hybrids to pay attention to any of them. Rachel made more time for Blaine and Kurt so they all started to grow as close as they once were. They thought the worse was behind them until the hunter finally showed his face.

* * *

Rachel had been hanging out at Kurt and Blaine's house when the door was thrown open.

Kurt jumped, "What the hell?"

Rachel looked at the man who was standing in the doorway trying to figure out if she knew him.

He stepped closer and she frowns, "What do you want?"

She looked at Kurt and Blaine wondering if she should go into vampire mode. She didn't want to freak them out but she didn't want them to get hurt either. It seemed she hesitated for too long because he shot her in the stomach with a stake.

Blaine runs over and catches her as she falls to the ground, "Pull it out."

Blaine looks stricken, "What?"

She yells, "Pull it out! Now!"

He does and she gets up. Veins start to pop out under her eyes and her fangs lower. Blaine jumps back.

Kurt's eyes widen, "Oh my God. Rachel?"

She ignores them and speeds forward tackling the guy. He pushes her off and throws another stake, but this time she catches it and throws it back. He rolls out of the way.

She turns to Kurt and Blaine, "Run!"

They run out the back door. She continues to fight the guy until he pulls out a needle and jams it in her neck. She slumps against him and he carries her out to his car.

* * *

Elena and Jeremy were hanging out in the kitchen when the frantic knocking began. They both go to the door and throw it open.

Kurt, breathless, stumbles in, "Rachel… she isn't… doesn't matter… someone attacked her!"

Elena and Jeremy look at each other, panicked. Elena calls Damon while Jeremy gets their weapons.

Blaine stares, dumbfounded, "What the hell is going on in this town?"

Jeremy pushes past him, "There is no time to explain. We have to get over there now."

They go over to Kurt and Blaine's and sees the results of a struggle but the rest of the house is empty.

* * *

Damon and Stefan arrive minutes later to see Elena with her head in her hands. Damon looks around thinking that he would see Rachel's dead body.

When he saw nothing he walked over to Jeremy, "What happened? Where is Rachel?"

Jeremy closes his eyes, "I don't know. We got here too late. There was broken glass everywhere. We found this stake in the wall over there, but no sign of Rachel or her attacker."

Damon studies the stake, "What is this?"

He points to a symbol on the stake.

Stefan walks over and shrugs, "I don't know. I have never seen it before."

Kurt walks over, "Is anyone going to explain what is going on?"

Stefan nods, "I guess we should."

Damon agrees, "But first we need to get the Scooby gang together and figure out what to do."

* * *

They all head over to the Salvatore house along with Kurt and Blaine. Caroline and Tyler show up next followed by Bonnie, Finn, and Rebecca.

Finn looks at Kurt and Blaine, "Why are they here?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Well hello to you too."

Finn shakes his head, "I didn't mean it to be rude. It's just this is dangerous."

Damon sighs, "They were there when Rachel was attacked."

Blaine steps forward, "Yeah, so maybe someone will finally tell us what the hell is going on. Rachel… her face changed and she ran faster than humanly possible and somehow you all know something."

Elena starts, "I'm a doppelganger."

She explains her roll in all of this.

Damon nods, "Me and my brother were turned into vampires in 1864 by Katherine, whom Elena resembles."

Rebecca continues, "I am an original vampire. We were turned over 1000 years ago along with my family by our mother."

Finn follows, "I am a hybrid. Meaning half vampire, half werewolf. Klaus is the one who turned me."

Tyler speaks up, "I am also a hybrid. I was the first successful one that Klaus turned."

Caroline smiles, "I am a vampire. I was turned by Damon's blood but Katherine was the one who killed me."

Bonnie frowns, "I am a witch. I come from a long line of Bennett witches."

Kurt and Blaine stare incredulous, "So you mean to tell us, Rachel was killed."

They nod.

Damon stands up, "Yes by Klaus."

Kurt points to Jeremy, "What about you?"

He shrugs, "I'm just related to the doppelganger."

Damon laughs, "This is getting us nowhere. We need to figure out who took Rachel."

Blaine says, "We could describe what the guy looked like."

Jeremy smiles, "I can draw him then. It'll be a start at least."

* * *

Rachel regains consciousness in a place she doesn't recognize. Her wrists and ankles were burning. She looks up to see the iron clamps around her wrists with wooden spikes stabbing through her skin. She cries out knowing no one can hear her. She looks around trying to figure out a way out. She notices some stairs that lead up to a door. So she was in the basement. She tries to struggle but the wooden spikes dig deeper into her wrists and ankles. The door opens and the guy slowly walks down the stairs.

He looks at Rachel, "So you are finally awake."

Rachel glares, "Who are you?"

He smiles, "I'm Connor. I am one of the five."

Rachel frowns, "The five?"

He nods, "I see you have not heard of us?"

She shakes her head.

"We are vampire hunters."

Rachel's eyes widen, "You are the one that shot me with the arrow. The one that had werewolf venom on it."

He grins, "Wow you are smart. Unfortunately, you survived somehow. Don't worry. This time you will die, but not before I get all of your vampire buddies to come out and play. Until then we are going to get to know each other pretty well."


	27. Chapter 27

Bonnie tried the locator spell for the tenth time in 3 days. There was still something that was blocking her magic. She could get a general location but there were too many houses in that area. She throws a candle in frustration.

Jeremy touches her arm, "Don't worry Bonnie we will find her. We have to."

Bonnie sighs, exasperated, "But will she be alive. For all we know she is already dead and we are on a wild goose chase."

She starts to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand the thought of her being dead or tortured. Also I am exhausted. I haven't been able to sleep."

Jeremy hugs her, "She isn't dead, Bonnie. We have to believe that. I believe that. Rachel is alive and just waiting for us to find her."

* * *

Damon throws another glass at the wall.

"If you keep doing that we aren't going to have anymore glasses to put alcohol in."

Damon looks at Stefan with tears in his eyes, "What if she is dead, Stefan? It has been 3 days. We failed her."

Stefan grabs his brother by the shoulders, "Look at me. She is not dead. She is holding on to every second of every day waiting for the day when she sees you again. She is not dead. You hear me?"

* * *

Caroline and Tyler sit on the couch trying to comfort Elena.

Elena screams, "We have to find her! I can't take this! What if she is dead?"

Caroline shakes her head, silent tears falling down her face, "No. Not after all of this. She can't be."

Tyler agrees, "We have been through too much for her to be dead now. She is Rachel. She has survived everything that this town has thrown at her. She isn't going to quit that now."

Caroline nods, "Elena, we can't give up on her. We can never give up. She is alive and we will find her."

* * *

Rebecca paces back and forth.

"She has to have found something by now. I can't just sit here. This waiting. This not knowing. It is driving me crazy."

Finn grabs her hands, "Rachel has never been one to give up on anything. When that girl is determined to do something or get something then she will get it. That hasn't changed."

Rebecca wipes away tears, "But, Finn, it has been 3 days. That is way too long for her to still be alive."

Finn puts his hand on her face, "You listen to me. Rachel Berry is no quitter. You could stab her in the heart 50 times and she would still be alive. She is still alive. We just have to be patient."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt sit on the porch trying to keep themselves from freaking out.

Kurt puts his head in his hands, "They have to be able to find her. They are supernatural."

Blaine tilts his head, not hearing Kurt, "Are you sure you didn't see a tattoo? I could have sworn he had one on his arm."

Kurt frowns, "I am positive. I am sure I would have remembered that."

Blaine contemplates what he saw, "Everything did happen pretty fast. Maybe I was seeing things."

Kurt nods, "But maybe just in case you should describe it to them."

They get up and go back inside.

* * *

Rachel cries out as Connor pours another bucket of vervain laced water over her head.

"Why do you keep doing this to me? Just kill me already."

He starts to sob.

Connor laughs, "Why would I do that? I am having way too much fun. Besides it is entertaining watching your friends run in circles."

Rachel lowers her head, "Please, just let me go."

Connor shakes his head and raises a straw like object to his lips and spits mini wooden spikes into her neck. She cries harder and wishes for this all to be over.

* * *

They all listen as Blaine describes the tattoo.

Rebecca holds up a hand, "You are talking about the hunter's mark."

They all look at her, questioningly.

She frowns, "It's a long story, but basically there were 5 vampire hunters meant to kill us. They had tattoos. Klaus killed them all. He started to hallucinate because if a vampire kills a vampire hunter they are meant to be the final kill. Anyway, the guy who took Rachel is a vampire hunter. 1 of the 5. Blaine here can see the tattoo but no one else can so he must also be 1 of the 5. It just hasn't been activated yet."

Elena jumps up, "Then there is no hope. She is dead. He wouldn't just let a vampire live."

She sobs uncontrollably and Stefan grabs her and comforts her.

Damon, "No, not quite. He would want to draw us out. He would keep her alive so he could kill us all."

Bonnie frowns, "That's comforting?"

Damon, "Yes and no. We just have to figure out a way for that not to happen."

* * *

2 more days pass and finally shouts, "I did it! I found her!"

They all run into the kitchen.

Damon smiles, "Where?"

Bonnie frowns, "2 blocks from Elena's house."

Jeremy rolls his eyes, "Seriously? Next time we are just going door to door. That would have been faster."

Elena frowns, "Now we just need a plan."

* * *

Rachel lies on the ground without any strength to move. Her eyes were hollowed. She looked like an anorexic person. She tries to sit up, but fails. Connor comes down the stairs and kicks her over. She groans.

"This will all be over soon. Your friends should be on their way."

The doorbell rings and Connor frowns.


	28. Chapter 28

As Blaine and Kurt distract the hunter with questions about his tattoo, Damon and Stefan sneak around the house to the back. They quietly open the back door with the help of Bonnie's cloaking spell. They look around the house trying to find where the hunter would hide her. Stefan taps Damon on the shoulder and points to the basement door. Damon nods.

* * *

Rachel hears the door open and whimpers. As the footsteps get closer and closer she shrinks further into herself.

She feels a hand caress her cheek and she looks up, "Damon."

His name came out a croak. He lifts her up and they speed out of there and back to the Gilbert house. Blaine and Kurt arrive minutes later.

Kurt gasps, "Rachel?"

Veins start pop out under her eyes. She looks away and cries.

Damon grabs a blood bag, "Here drink this."

She grabs it and drinks closing her eyes.

Damon looks her over seeing all of then unhealed wounds, "Ok. Rachel I know that you have already gone through a lot of pain but I have to get these wood fragments out of you so you can heal."

Rachel closes her eyes and nods. He starts with the spikes in her neck and works his way down. Rachel tried to hold back the screams but it hurt too much. The others look on with tears in their eyes. Finally Damon reaches the last wood fragment and sighs with relief.

Rachel closes her eyes and whispers, "I'm so tired."

Damon carries her upstairs and lies her down. She grabs his hand and he lies with her, holding her close.

* * *

The others sit in the kitchen, worrying.

Elena bites her lip, "Do you think she is going to be ok?"

Finn frowns, "She will heal. She is a vampire."

Elena rolls her eyes, "I know that. I just... I don't think she is going to be able to get over this."

Rebecca touches Elena's shoulder, "She is strong and she has us. She will be ok."

Stefan agrees, "All we have to figure out is how to get rid of this guy. I'm sure by now he has found out she is not there and he still wants to kill us."

Damon comes down the stairs, "We just have to kill him first."

Jeremy shakes his head, "Then you will eventually want to kill yourself. You can't kill him."

Caroline agrees, "Trust me I want to get rid of this guy as much as anyone, but are any of us ready to die alongside him."

* * *

Rachel sits up in bed after Damon leaves and curls into a ball.

She just wanted the guy to be dead.

After everything he did to her.

She couldn't sleep knowing he was still out there.

She closed her eyes and saw his face.

She looked around a corner and was afraid he was there.

She couldn't live with this fear.

She looks around and quietly gets out of bed.

She goes over to her window and slowly opens it.

She knocks the screen out and jumps to the ground.

She was going to get rid of this guy.

* * *

Connor was angry. He had let those fool boys trick and now she was gone. He was an idiot for keeping her alive. He should have killed her and moved on. He walks to the top of the basement stairs and listens. He thought he had heard something. He was met with silence. He opens the door and walks to the kitchen.

She comes up behind him and grabs his neck, "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

She bites his neck and drains him dry then snaps his neck.

* * *

Caroline walks into Rachel's room and yells, "Uh, guys. Where is Rachel?"

Damon runs up the stairs, "She went after him. She doesn't know about the hunter's curse. We have to stop her."

Damon runs down stairs and out the door in time to see Rachel lying on the front lawn.

"Rachel?"

Rachel sits up, "I wanted to kill him. I just wanted to feel safe. But the thought of killing someone else… I just couldn't."

Damon closes his eyes, relieved, "That's good, Rachel. You can't kill him."

Caroline frowns, "Why are you on the lawn?"

Rachel shrugs, "I don't know. I think I am still healing and overestimated my strength. I didn't have enough energy to go back in the house."

Damon smiles, "I will carry you in if you promise to stay inside until you are stronger and can make rational decisions."

She agrees.


	29. Chapter 29

Sheriff Liz Forbes decided to check out this vampire hunter.

She didn't like that he was in town to hurt her daughter.

She knocks on the door and rings the doorbell after a couple minutes of silence she walks around back and sees him lying on the ground in his kitchen.

She slowly walks in and checks his vitals.

She calls Damon, "He is dead."

Damon frowns, "Who?"

Liz sighs, "The vampire hunter. He is dead."

* * *

Damon hangs up the phone, shocked. He walks into the house still shaking his head.

Rachel, who was finally looking better, frowns at him, "Is everything ok? You look like you have seen a ghost."

He sits next to her, "You were telling the truth when you said you didn't kill Connor, right?"

Rachel nods, "Yeah, otherwise I would be hallucinating."

Damon sighs, "Well someone did."

Her eyes widen, "What? Who?"

Damon shrugs, "I don't know. The sheriff went to his house and found his body completely drained of blood."

Rachel gasps, "So there is a vampire out there who may or may not want to kill themselves."

Damon nods, "We owe them a thank you for getting rid of the problem but we also have to find them to make sure they are ok."

Rachel stands up to get something to drink, "And if they aren't? How do we stop the hunter's curse? They won't be indestructible like Klaus."

Damon puts his hands through his hair, "I don't know. But we have to find something."

* * *

Bonnie looks through all of her grimoires.

She sighs with exasperation, "There isn't anything about the hunter's curse."

Rachel frowns, "There has to be something. Didn't the witches make the hunters and their curse?"

Bonnie nods, "Yeah, but there are hundreds of grimoires and I only have a few. It could take forever to find the right one."

Elena sighs, "We still have to find the vampire, if they are still alive."

Rachel gets up, "Yeah but if they are alive it would be nice to have the answer to save them."

She walks to the fridge and gets out a blood bag.

Caroline walks in, "Well, Damon, Stefan and Tyler are out searching. They don't think they would have gotten far, considering."

Rachel grumbles, "I am so tired of all this bad stuff. I need a break."

Caroline smiles, "Well it is just us girls. And we have the Salvatore house all to ourselves. Um, girl's night?"

Rachel frowns, "But what about the hunter's curse?"

Elena grins, "We aren't getting anywhere."

Bonnie jumps up, "Come on, Rachel! The boys will understand. You need this."

Rachel thinks about it, "Ok, but we have to invite Rebecca. Oh and Kurt and Blaine. I know they are guys, but they are the best with girls' night."

They agree.

* * *

Damon gets out of the car, "How the hell are we supposed to find someone we have never seen?"

Stefan shrugs, "I don't know but I figure there should be clues in his house."

Tyler opens the door, "I guess we should split up."

They each go to different rooms. Damon heads into the kitchen where the body was found. He couldn't say he was sad the guy was dead, but it would be awesome if he could be a ghost and just tell him who it was.

Stefan runs in, "You aren't going to like this."

Damon frowns, "What?"

Stefan hands him a bracelet, "Is that… Katherine's?"

Stefan nods. Damon curses.

* * *

The girls and two guys dance around the living room laughing. They had found some wine and had blasted the stereo. Blaine twirls Rachel around the room.

Elena laughs, "Wow Rachel. You are such an amazing dancer. You too, Blaine."

Rachel and Blaine bow, "Thank you."

Rebecca smiles, "This was a great idea."

The door opens and Stefan, Damon, and Tyler walk in. They watch, unnoticed.

Damon clears his throat and they all look at him, "This isn't very productive."

Rachel smiles, "We couldn't find anything and we needed a break from all the bad."

Damon laughs and kisses her, "We found something,"

Elena smiles, "So we have a lead?"

Stefan nods, "It was Katherine."

Elena frowns, "She was the lead?"

Tyler shakes his head, "No, the killer."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Of course it was Katherine."

Rachel gives them a questioning look, "Why would she kill him?"

They all shrug.

The door opens and Katherine steps in, "Because I am an idiot."


	30. Chapter 30

"Well that is the first time I have heard you insult yourself."

Katherine rolls her eyes, "It's a unique situation. I keep seeing…"

She frowns.

Stefan steps closer, "Katherine?"

She looks at him, terrified, "Go away. Just go away."

Stefan raises a brow, "You are in my house."

She grabs picture frame that was sitting on a table and throws it at him.

He catches it, "What the hell?"

Rachel steps forward, "She is hallucinating. She thinks you are someone else."

Suddenly, Katherine grabs a stake and shoves it through Rachel's heart. She takes a step back, unable to breathe. She falls to the ground, dead. The whole room stands still, holding their breaths. They stare at Rachel on the ground then look up at Katherine. Klaus runs up behind her and yanks her heart out. She collapses to the floor. All at once everybody moves and starts talking.

* * *

Elena watches as Katherine stabs Rachel with the stake.

She watches as Rachel falls to the ground never to move again.

She sees Klaus kill Katherine, but unable to move.

She finally falls to the floor, crying, "She can't be… Rachel please just wake up."

* * *

Stefan holds the picture frame staring at the stake protruding from Rachel's chest.

He freezes as she falls to the ground, unable to look away from the girl he knew was dead.

He looks up in time to see Katherine's heart in Klaus' hands.

He looks back down at Rachel then over at Elena.

He walks to her and puts his hands on her face, "I am so sorry. She can't wake up."

* * *

Bonnie puts her hands to her mouth as she watches the horror in front of her.

Rachel Berry was dead.

Silent tears fall down her face.

She sees Katherine collapse to the floor.

And she just stands there and closes her eyes.

"There has to be a way. There has to be a way."

* * *

Caroline and Tyler grab each other's hands as Rachel falls to the ground.

They were too shocked to react.

It just couldn't be possible.

They look up to see Klaus, but no Katherine.

Caroline starts to hyperventilate, "Oh, God. No. this can't be real."

Tyler hugs her close, "Shhhh. Just breathe."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine's eyes widen as they watch their best friend die.

They don't see anything else.

Just her lying there.

No life.

No movement.

Nothing.

Death.

Dead.

Gone.

Kurt shakes his head, "No, no, no. No. No. Not her. No"

Blaine just cries, "Why?"

* * *

Rebecca stares, horrified.

Unable to process what just happened.

The girl that had been her friend.

The girl who had made her feel human again, was dead.

She looks up angrily at Katherine only to see Klaus take out her heart.

She looks back down at Rachel, then at Damon.

Then at everyone else around her.

She falls to her knees, "Rachel."

* * *

Klaus had heard their conversation.

When it had gone suddenly silent he had been curious.

He saw Rachel fall to the ground.

He felt anger deeper than he had ever felt.

Since the day he had met her he had felt something that had drawn him to her.

While he was gone he had thought about how he had gone about everything and realized his mistakes.

And now she was dead.

He ran inside and tore out Katherine's heart and just stared at Rachel's dead body.

* * *

Damon froze.

Every part of him just stopped.

He didn't blink.

He didn't breathe.

He didn't twitch a muscle.

Just froze as he watched the one girl he had loved more than anyone fall to the ground.

As he stared at her unmoving body.

He couldn't see anything else.

Everything else had fallen away.

He forgot there were other people in the room.

He didn't notice Katherine die or who killed her.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Rachel was dead.

He had no reason to go on.

He had no reason to move.

As everyone in the room started to finally react he just stood there.

Stuck in the worst moment of his life.

Stuck in his spot.

How was he supposed to move?

Where would he go?

How would he get there?

He had no answer.

So he just stood there, frozen.

He didn't notice when everyone finally looked over at him.

He didn't notice when Stefan touched his shoulder.

He didn't notice when Elena hugged him.

He didn't notice anything as he looked at her dead body.

Finally, he stepped closer and closer until he was right next to her.

He falls to his knees next to her and touches her face.

He puts his forehead to hers and breaks down in tears.

* * *

They all watch as Damon falls apart in front of them.

And none of them are able to do anything.

They couldn't say everything would be ok because it wouldn't.

They had no comforting words.

Stefan steps forward, but Elena pulls him back and shakes her head.

Damon stands back up and walks over to the coffee table.

He stands there for a second then picks it up and throws it against the wall.

They all watch as it breaks apart.

Elena whispers, "Damon, please."

He turns around, "Pleas what? What should I do? Tell me what I should do? I don't know what to do."

Elena walks to him and touches his face, "I don't know either. Rachel is-"

He shakes his head, "No, don't say it."

She pulls him in for a hug and he just cries and cries.

"I am so sorry Damon. I am so sorry."

* * *

Rebecca steps over to Klaus, "Why did you kill Katherine?"

Klaus just stares at Rachel's body and shrugs, "It has been my goal for 500 years."

Rebecca just shakes her head, "You know that is not the only reason."

Klaus looks at his sister, "That is the only reason I am going to give."

He looks over at Damon, and then walks out. Rebecca sighs and calls Finn.

"You might want to come to the Salvatore house. Something terrible has happened. Be quick."

She hangs up not waiting for his response. 5 minutes later, Finn arrives and stops dead in his tracks.

He looks up to see everyone crying, "What the hell happened here?"

They all look at him. Rebecca walks over and explains.

"So she is… she can't be."

Rebecca looks down, "She is."

No one could say the word. It would make it all more real. Finn just hugged Rebecca close and they both cried.

* * *

Elena calls Jeremy. He rushes over and Elena hugs him as he cries. They cling to each other not wanting to see the painful truth of the situation. Rachel was dead. There was nothing they could do to help.

Bonnie walks over, "There has to be a spell. I can bring her back. I just have to find the right spell."

Damon looks at her, "There is no spell."

Bonnie just shakes her head. Damon grabs her shoulders, "That kind of magic requires darker magic than you have ever done. If it doesn't kill you it will consume you. You won't be able to stop. It is too addicting. As much as I want her back, I know she would blame herself for what you want to do. She wouldn't want this. Rachel is dead. She isn't coming back. So just shut up and accept it."

Bonnie takes a step back.

Tears fall down her face, "I can't let her be dead. I just can't."

Elena steps forward, "No one is letting her, she just is."

Bonnie glares, "We have to do something! What is the point this supernatural world if we can't help her. She was good. She was kind. What is the point of my magic if not to bring her back? Why do I have this power if I get to stand aside helpless as someone we all love dies? Can you tell me? Can you explain this to me? What is the point? Tell me!"

She falls to the ground sobbing harder and harder.

Jeremy sits next to her, crying, "There is no point, Bonnie. No explanation. We live and then we die. Whether you are a vampire or a witch or human. It doesn't matter. Being supernatural doesn't change anything."

* * *

Damon stares up at the ceiling in his room. Little does he know, Rachel is lying next to him. She watches the lone tear fall down his face. She wishes there was something she could do to get that look out of his eyes.

She wishes that he could see her so he can hear her, "I love you, Damon. I'm sorry you are so broken. Just promise me you won't give up."

She gently touches his cheek. Her last wish was that he could feel her. Damon frowns and looks at the empty side of the bed.

He closes his eyes and whispers, "I miss you. I promise to never stop loving you."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Close enough."


	31. Chapter 31

Bonnie couldn't accept that there wasn't anything she could do. She would find something. Especially since Rachel had already been through so much. Survived everything. This wasn't the end for her. Someone knocks on the door. She looks out the window and frowns. What was Klaus doing here?

She opens the door, "What do you want?"

He smiles, "I know how to bring her back."

* * *

Stefan hadn't thought of moving the body the night before. He had been in too much shock along with everyone else. No one had gone home.

"Damon, everybody? Did someone take Rachel's body somewhere?"

They all walk in and gather around the spot where Rachel was. They all shake their heads.

Damon steps forward, "Who would take her? What would be the point?"

Elena whispers, "Bonnie."

* * *

Klaus walks into Bonnie's living room and sees Rachel lying on the couch, "You took her body?"

Bonnie nods, "I can't save her if I don't have her. So what is this spell?"

He hands her a piece of paper, "I tore it out of a grimoire years ago just in case."

Bonnie takes it.

She looks it over and smiles, "I can do this. It will take a lot of concentration but it is easy enough."

* * *

Rachel frowns at Bonnie, "Why are you doing this? This is a very bad idea, Bonnie. Why can't you hear me? Don't do this!"

She screams and yells but no matter what she does, Bonnie doesn't stop. She continues to make the biggest mistake.

"Come on, Bonnie. You could die or you could be consumed with darkness. I don't know which is worse. Please, Bonnie, please."

She falls to her knees crying.

She feels something rip through her, "No."

But it was too late.

* * *

Rachel gasps awake. She looks around, shaking. Not yet used to the shock of being ripped out of one world and brought to the next. She looks over at Bonnie and sighs with relief when she sees Bonnie, alive. But when she looks into Bonnie's eyes they are glaze over by white.

"Bonnie. You shouldn't have done this."

Bonnie grins, "I have all the power in the world. I can do whatever I choose. You will no longer rule me."

She throws Rachel and Klaus against the wall and disappears.

Rachel gets up, slowly, "How could you do this? You have unleashed something worse than my death could ever be. She has no control of her power now. With that great of power she can kill you even. Darkness has descended upon this town."

Klaus shakes his head, "But how? Only the strongest witches can survive that spell and I have not seen one that strong since my mother."

Rachel glares, "Well now you have. Come. Let's tell the others what you have done."

* * *

Damon was pacing the living room when Rachel bursts through the door with Klaus close at her heels. Rachel runs to him and they kiss passionately.

She pulls away, "There is no time. Where are the others?"

He takes her hand and she beckons for Klaus to follow. They all look up as the three of them enter the room. A collective gasp can be heard as they see Rachel. They all start talking at once.

Rachel raises a hand to silence them, "We don't have time for the how's and the whys. No time to be happy. Darkness has consumed Bonnie and if we don't stop her… I have seen what she will do. Houses burning, people lying dead in the streets. All of you scattered and Bonnie standing in the middle of it all smiling like it is Christmas morning. The magic she used to bring me back was darker than any magic ever used and only the strongest witches can survive. With her strength she can even kill Klaus."

Klaus steps forward, "This is my fault and I take full blame, but we don't have time to argue or to be enemies. We have to work together."

Rachel nods, "What he says is true. We have to do whatever we need to. I will try everything to get Bonnie back but if she refuses we have no choice. We have to kill her."

* * *

Elena closes her eyes as she processes the last part. Bonnie was her best friend. She couldn't be the one to help her be killed.

Rachel touches her shoulder, "I don't want Bonnie to die, Elena. That is the last resort. I will do everything in my power to make sure we don't have to take it. I swear this to you."

Elena shrugs off her hand, "This happened because of you."

Rachel frowns, "I know. I tried to stop her, but she couldn't see me. She couldn't hear me."

Elena slaps her.

Rachel sighs sadly, "I'm sorry."

Elena shakes her head, "I need to get some air."

She walks out.

* * *

Rachel watches her and looks at Klaus, "Watch her. Don't let her know you are there, but keep her safe."

Klaus nods.

Damon frowns, "How do you know he will do what you say?"

Rachel shrugs, "He is on our side for now."

Stefan stands up, "We need a strategy and we need everyone to be onboard. So I will go talk to her."

Rachel nods, "Caroline, can you please tell your mother what has happened? As a matter of fact, warn as many people as possible. For now, the ones that know about supernaturals and then we can decide how to warn the rest."

Caroline nods, "No problem. We will all go. Rachel, even through this mess I am glad that you are back."

She leaves with the rest of them.

Rachel sighs, "I wish I could say the same."

She sits down on the couch with her head in her hands.

Damon sits next to her, "Rachel, I know this is hard right now and I know there are more important things happening, but I am glad to see you alive again."

Rachel slowly looks at him, "I saw you. You couldn't see me, but I saw you. I know it sucked, me dying, but coming back to life like this, it isn't worth it. I was alone but I could see you."

Damon frowns, "I'm sorry that your life turned out like this. I should have just let you go."

Rachel turns to him and puts her hands on his face, "Listen to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than anything. And to be able to touch you. To be able to kiss you."

She kisses him, "It's all I wished for when I was dead. Just one more time. You couldn't let me go if you wanted to. I wouldn't let you."

Damon smiles and kisses her deeply, "I love you. I don't know what I would do without you."

She closes her eyes, "Shhh. Don't worry. I'm here now."

* * *

Stefan walks over to Elena, "Elena, I know you are upset."

Elena frowns, "I shouldn't have slapped her. I just had so many emotions at once. I feel like I lost a friend then got her back only to find out I was about to lose another friend. It is all just too much."

Stefan hugs her, "Rachel won't kill Bonnie. You know that right? She will do everything to bring Bonnie back. You know that."

Elena nods with tears falling down her face, "I know. I know that. We will get Bonnie back and everything will be better."

Stefan smiles, "Damn straight. Now let's get back inside and have a little moment of joy with our friend before all the chaos."


	32. Chapter 32

Bonnie had never felt so much power. She enjoyed the jolt of electricity she felt whenever she did a spell. She could rule this town. She knew that her friends would want to stop her and she couldn't have that happen. She made a call to Lima. She knew if she could stop Rachel the rest would soon give up.

"Hi, is Mr. Berry there?"

* * *

Rachel lies next to Damon unable to sleep. Every time she closes her eyes, she sees Katherine staking her. She feels herself die over and over again. She knows how this all ends. She just hoped no one found out until it was too late.

She turns on her side and touches Damon's cheek, "I'm so sorry."

She sighs and lays her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer. She closes her eyes and finally falls asleep.

* * *

Damon wakes up early when he hears a scream. He shoots up and looks at Rachel. She was thrashing around and screaming over and over again.

He grabs her, "Rachel, wake up! Wake up."

She sits up and punches him. He flies back against the wall.

Rachel puts a hand to her mouth, "Oh my God. I am so sorry. I don't know what happened."

Damon gets up, "I think you were having a nightmare and ow."

Rachel smiles, sweetly, "Sorry. How can I make it better?"

Damon smiles and walks towards the bed, "Well, I can think of one way."

She raises her eyebrows, "Why, Damon, what kind of girl do you think I am?

" He laughs and kisses her until she moans.

* * *

Damon walks into the kitchen an hour later and sees Elena, "Why are you up so early?"

She frowns at him, "Are you kidding? We heard Rachel scream. We figured it was some sort of weird sex thing you guys were doing."

Damon laughs, "No she was having a nightmare. She hit me so hard I flew into the wall. Remind me never to wake her up again."

Elena laughs.

Rachel walks in frowning, "I just got a call from my dad. It seems they are both in town because some woman called telling them I was in the hospital. Who would do that?"

Elena shrugs, "Who knows? Maybe someone is playing a practical joke."

Rachel grimaces, "Well this is a bad time… oh dammit!"

Damon looks at her worried, "What is it?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Its Bonnie. She has to be responsible. She has something up her sleeve, but what?"

* * *

Bonnie waits until the Berry's get to the center of town.

She walks up to them smiling, "Hi, my name is Bonnie. I am friends with Rachel. She wanted me to escort you to the grill. She had work today and couldn't meet you herself."

They smile and Hiram says, "My name is Hiram and this is Leroy. We are the Berry's."

Bonnie grins, "Well, it is very nice to meet you. Follow me please."

* * *

Rachel and Damon walk to the center of town to meet her fathers.

Rachel looks around, "They should be here by now. They are never later."

Damon rubs her shoulder, "They are in a new town. They probably just got a little turned around."

Rachel sits on a nearby bench and sighs, "I would love to see my fathers but with everything that is happening…"

Damon holds her hand, "Don't worry. We will visit with them a little, they will see you are ok and then they will be on their way."

Rachel nods, "I will compel them if I have to. Anything to keep them safe."

Her phone rings, "Hello?"

Bonnie responds, "Hi, Rachel. Your dads are awfully nice. It would be horrible to see anything bad happen to them so I am giving you until midnight to let me do what I need to do."

She hangs up.

Rachel stares at her phone, "What the hell am I going to do now?"

* * *

Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Finn, Rebecca, Klaus, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Damon all sit around the Salvatore living room.

Rachel gets up and starts pacing the room, "She has my dads. What am I supposed to do?"

Elena shrugs, "Give in and we all die. Don't give in and your dads die."

Rachel frowns, "When you put it that way it sounds like it would be better to let my dads die."

Tears start to fall down her face, "This isn't right. They shouldn't be here. This wasn't part of it. This can't be happening. Someone tell me what to do!"

She falls to her knees and sobs into her hands.

Klaus stands up, "There has to be a way to rescue them."

Damon shakes his head, "We don't have a witch anymore. I didn't realize how much we relied on her."

Kurt and Blaine try to comfort Rachel.

Kurt stares angrily at the wall, "There is no right answer here. Rachel can't sacrifice her dads. She can't sacrifice everybody else either. How do we make that decision?"

Rachel looks up, "We don't. We make her think we have. Meet her in person. And we do what we have to do. We get Bonnie back. We show her this is not the way. We win against the darkness."

* * *

They arrive at the meeting spot a half hour be midnight. Bonnie smiles at them and Rachel's dads stand behind her.

Rachel steps forward, "Let them go Bonnie."

Bonnie smiles, "You know I can't do that. As a matter of fact, they are just my demonstration. I have to show you what I can do."

Rachel gasps, "You never planned to let them go did you?"

Bonnie just smiles and turns around. She holds out her hands and wind starts blowing all around them. Rachel screams and tries to run forward but Bonnie throws her back. She makes the Berry's fall to the ground, and then twists her hands causing their necks to break.

Rachel screams, "No!"

She falls to the ground.

Bonnie laughs, "Do you still think you can save me?"

Rachel looks up, "Look at me Bonnie. Look at all the people who came here with me. We all love you and we will do anything to save you. Look at Elena. She is your best friend. The one you can count on. The one who is always there for you. Look at Jeremy. He is in love with you and you are in love with him. And Caroline. The perky, positive Caroline. She always knows how to make your day better. Look at them. Really look at them. See them. Could you really hurt them? Your best friends?"

She sees a slight change in Bonnie's expression.

She was getting through, "Now look at me. I died. I was really dead and you risked dying yourself to save me. Why would you do that Bonnie? What made you do that?"

Bonnie frowns, stepping closer.

Rachel continues, "I will tell you. It was you. Your strength. Your kindness. Your caring. You said you were tired of being controlled by everyone else. That you wanted to control yourself. But are you? Or is the darkness controlling you? Who is in control here?"

Bonnie falls to her knees in front of Rachel, "I am not in control."

Rachel shakes her head, "No. Do you want to be?"

Bonnie nods, "Then let go of the darkness."

Bonnie starts to cry, "How?"

Rachel touches her cheek, "Tell it to go away from you. Tell it that you are in control."

Bonnie grabs Rachel's hand, "I am in control. Go away darkness. I am in control, not you."

She gives a shaky breath and collapses in Rachel's arms, "I am so sorry. So sorry. What have I done?"

Rachel strokes her hair, "Shhh Bonnie. It's ok. It ok. You know what you have to do next, right?"

Bonnie shakes her head, "What?"

Rachel lifts her head, "You have to get rid of what started the darkness. You have to kill me, Bonnie. I wasn't meant to be here. Not anymore. When you brought me into this world you brought in the darkness."

Bonnie whimpers, "I can't. I can't kill you."

Rachel grabs her face, "Yes you can. I will die a human death which means I will be free to go to heaven. I won't be alone this time. It is the only way."

Bonnie frowns, "What if I die?"

Rachel shakes her head, "That will only work if I kill you and we both know I won't."

Bonnie tries to think, "You don't know that for sure."

Rachel sighs, frustrated, "Listen to me! You have to kill me! That is the way it works. The only way I will accept! Got it!"

Bonnie nods and hugs her, "Ok. I will do it."

Damon steps forward but Klaus holds him back, "Don't, mate. She is right."

Rachel holds on to Bonnie, "Tell them all I am so very sorry. Especially Damon. I couldn't tell them this part of the plan."

Bonnie nods, "They will know. I promise."

Bonnie stands up and grabs the stake Rachel hands her.

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

She stabs the stake into herself and Rachel screams and catches her before she could fall, "What have you done? No! Bonnie. You are supposed to be alive."

She starts to cry and everything around her goes silent. She doesn't hear the others as the talk and yell and scream. She doesn't feel them lift her to her feet. She walks next to them in a trance. Not seeing where she was going. Not caring.

* * *

Damon watches Rachel with worry. She hadn't said anything. Since they gotten home she hadn't moved from the couch. She just sat there. Staring into space.

Elena walks over to her, "Rachel, honey, please talk to us. What does this mean?"

Rachel looks at her, "This means hell on Earth. This was only supposed to go one of two ways. Bonnie kills me or I kill Bonnie. Nobody else could do it. When she killed herself instead of the darkness dying with her it left her and is now stronger. With her death also drops the veil to the other side. This means all of the supernaturals that have died are brought back to life. They will cause chaos."

Klaus steps forward, "How do we stop this?"

Rachel shrugs, "We need a miracle."

* * *

As the veil drops, Quinn is out for a walk. She sees a man step out of the darkness and frowns.

He walks right for her and smiles, "Looks like it is my lucky day."

He bites her and she screams. Someone pulls him of her and forces her to drink its blood. Before she could say anything her neck is snapped.

* * *

_**a/n: this is the last chapter of this story. Stay tuned for the sequel, When Darkness Falls. It's the story of Quinn and Klaus. I hope you enjoyed Rachel and Damon's story. :)**_


End file.
